Propiedad del Rey II Final Feliz
by Darkkie
Summary: AxLxH SLASH ¿Quién revelará su corazón primero? TRADUCCION
1. Salvados

**Título: Propiedad del Rey II (Final Feliz)**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: **Red Autumn**

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins) Con su permiso, claro está.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**1. Salvados**

El bosque estaba húmedo y oscuro, con casi ninguna luz penetrando a través del denso follaje encima de nosotros. El aire era sofocante; no se respiraba ninguna brisa fría ni un susurro por aquí. Así que el mortal silencio era la atmósfera que sonaba fuerte en mis oídos así como el constante crujido de las hojas donde Aragorn pisaba.

El piso estaba lleno con muchas hojas secas y ramas muertas. Unos pocos tocones nudosos y árboles viejos ya muertos era el único hábitat natural para las criaturas que se conocían habitaran Las grandes, negras y malformadas raíces que salían del suelo, elevaban a los gigantescos árboles formando un pabellón impenetrable sobre nosotros.

Era totalmente opuesto a Lorien, donde los troncos eran altos, rectos y majestuosos, con hojas doradas y con el viento jugando entre ellos. Las pequeñas flores amarillas y las pequeñas hierbas alfombraban el piso del bosque mientras que la luz del sol fluía feliz, dando la más brillante bienvenida al corazón. No lo era aquí.

Tan tenebroso y terrible era este lugar, que nadie podría pensar en vivir solo aquí. Temblé de solo pensar en ser obligado a vivir aquí. Aún a pesar de que en mi amado hogar – Mirkwood – estaba lentamente sucumbiendo ante las sombras, no era nada comparado a aquí. Al menos allí, uno no sentía los efectos del mal torciendo su mano en el corazón de uno.

Creo que este era el camino que Aragorn había tomado para entrar al Bosque Dorado sin ser visto. Debe de ser uno de esos caminos secretos de los que estaban hablando.

Habíamos viajado la mayor parte del día excepto cuando Adarorn hacía demasiado ruido por que tenía hambre y sed. No había nada con que ninguno de los dos pudiéramos aliviar ese problema. Estábamos en la mitad de un siniestro bosque y las corrientes eran posiblemente difíciles de encontrar (y saber si el agua podría ser consumida)

Cuando la situación se volvía muy desesperada, Aragorn escupía saliva en la boca del bebé y Adarorn la tomaba hambriento. No era la mejor manera posible pero al menos el bebé no se pondría demasiado deshidratado.

Su único alivio era a través mío. Aragorn ahora había colocado al bebé boca abajo en mi pecho para sofocar su llanto. El no deseaba atraer la atención. Con mi mordaza en su lugar era incapaz de calmar al bebé de su agitación. Por suerte, Adarorn parecía tener el alivio en el hecho de que tenía su cuerpo completo contacto conmigo.

Y no era la única cosa que había en su pequeña mente. Pocos momentos después, me retorcía incomodo por que el instinto y hambre del niño le hacían buscar en mi pecho su leche. Tan pronto como su boca se trabo en mi pezón a través de las capas de tela, empezó a mamar y morder sus encías en ese lugar. Gemí con sorpresa y trate de de tiran mi pecho suavemente lejos de él.

Aragorn miro hacia abajo y vio lo que pasaba. Río silenciosamente, sorprendido de mi expresión y la insistencia de Adarorn. El niño se inquieto y después de un tiempo me rendí, sintiendo pena por él. Mordía mi mordaza y le lanzaba dagas con la mirada a Aragorn mientras el bebé seguía tratando de sacar leche de mí. ¿Cómo podía la nodriza soportar esto?

Nuestra situación se había intensificado. Él estaba ansioso de dejar este lugar tanto como yo, pero por diferentes razones. Necesitaba encontrar algo de comida verdadera para el bebé antes de que enfermara, mientras Aragorn quería salir de allí antes que los guardianes nos descubrieran.

Había tenido suerte por que había menos centinelas apostados el día de hoy. La mayoría de ellos había ido probablemente al embarcadero para dar su adiós a los elfos que estaban embarcándose al Oeste. Esperaba que Haldir decidiera buscarme antes de que el barco zarpara y ver que ya estaba tardando en llegar.

Dependía todo de Haldir que nos salváramos.

Varias veces, Aragorn había parado para descansar y recobrar un poco fuerza antes de continuar adelante. Había estado cargándonos a los dos todo el camino, rehusándose en dejarme caminar por mí mismo.

El sudor relucía en su frente mientras el exceso bajaba por un lado de su rostro y caía en su túnica. Sus ropas ya estaban manchadas con más sudor pero el gesto de determinación en su rostro mostraba que se rehusaba a que tal incomodidad lo alejara de su meta.

Aragorn nos miraba a mí y al bebé para asegurarse que estuviéramos bien. Ahora mismo, Adarorn había llorado hasta dormirse, el pobre estaba demasiado cansado. Me estaba empezando a preocupar por su salud.

Odie a Aragorn por hacernos sufrir esto pero estaba indefenso para hacer algo. Tenía yo tal agonía por que mi cuerpo se sentía todo tieso y adolorido de la falta de circulación en mis miembros que ahora parecían dormidos. El dolor de cabeza aún me aquejaba, a pesar que ahora eran sólo punzadas. Mi cuerpo estaba aún sanando del parto y mi fuerza no había regresado del todo.

Seguía colgando desesperado y me ponía más enfermo. Era miserable. El dulce sabor de la libertad había estado tan cerca, casi podía tocarla como algo tangible pero ahora me lo habían quitado en un sólo parpadeo.

¿Por qué al Valar me castigaban así? ¿Qué había hecho para molestarlos? ¿Nunca terminaría este tormento? No, debería de parar en culpar al Valar. Estoy seguro que ellos no arreglaron que esto pasara. Fue Aragorn. Siempre lo había sido.

El sudor estaba tocando mi frente, algo había goteado en mis ojos, picándolos. Parpadeé mucho tratando de quitar este ardor. El calor en el bosque era horriblemente sofocante. Ni una brisa fresca.

Después de algún tiempo, los músculos en mi cuello empezaron a endurecerse y a doler por que cuando estaba colgando boca abajo, había estado tratando de levantar mi cabeza y buscar en mis alrededores y encontrar alguna forma de escapar. Caía mi cabeza libremente y por horas, todo lo que llenaba mi campo de visión era un suelo infinito de - hojas café oscuro. Muy deprimentes decoraciones. Me preguntaba de quien era la idea de tirar las hojas al piso. ¿Por qué no podían dejar la hierba crecer? El verde era siempre más – vivo.

Cuando el bruto ese finalmente decidió detenerse para descansar (¿por la noche?), me dejo caer en el suelo sin ceremonia. Gemí entre mi mordaza cuando mi espalda impactó con el suelo del bosque. Por suerte, la gruesa capa de hojas debajo de mi era muy elástica así que no sufrí daño.

Adarorn fue dejado al lado mío y estaba muy tranquilo. Levanté mi cabeza para ver si él estaba bien. Las punzadas en mi cabeza se había calmado un poco, pero la sangre no había circulado bien en mi cabeza mientras estaba colgando cabeza abajo. Era un total alivio.

Fui incapaz de tocar mi hijo mientras Aragorn se rehusara a liberarme, pero note que su pecho subía y bajaba en un suave ritmo. Dormía profundamente. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

Los movimientos de Aragorn con el rabillo de mi ojo me hicieron prestarle atención. Tenía miedo de él, ya que no podía hacer nada si él intentaba herirme.

Su rostro estaba lleno de un cansancio físico y estaba sudando profusamente. Su cabello estaba húmedo y aplastado contra su cabeza y rostro. Creo que el calor estaba afectándolo también por que sus ojos cambiaban violentamente. Espantosamente, parecía un loco.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento y se acercó a tocar mi rostro. Hice mi cabeza a un lado lejos de su mano pero con ese acto me gane una bofetada en la mejilla. La fuerza del contacto no fue tan dura como el sonido al golpear la carne. Continuó haciendo eco en las sombras oscuras que crecían alrededor de nosotros.

"Tan arrogante demostración, mi amor" dijo. Yo sólo le miraba desafiante. "Como amo cuando me miras con esos hermosos ojos azules," comentó y sonrió. Se miraba más siniestro. Ahora ya estaba verdaderamente loco si no lo estaba ya antes.

Nerviosamente me retorcí cuando su mano se empezó a mover hacia abajo, sus dedos moviéndose sobre mi cuello, de mi pecho a mi abdomen y finalmente a mi entrepierna (apenas escondida para su propósito) Inconscientemente gemí y mordí mi mordaza mientras las ventanas de mi nariz se agitaban como si hubiera corrido leguas.

"Te has estado portando mal. Y por lo que escuché decir a los 'pajaritos', te estás empezando a perder. Travieso, travieso," chasqueó la lengua al desaprobarlo. Repentinamente, me golpeó otra vez, más fuerte. Mientras que mi mejilla palpitaba del calor, mi oído timbraba fuertemente.

"No es la manera correcta de comportarse para quien es el consorte del Rey. Los castigos te esperan una vez que regresemos a Gondor. Aprenderás cual es tu lugar y no olvidarás a quien perteneces." Protesté, pero sólo gruñidos y gemidos incomprensibles salían de mi mordaza.

Aragorn resopló a mi respuesta. En ese momento, sentía como si levantará mis piernas y golpeara su rostro pero si lo hacía, Adarorn quedaría aplastado antes de que lo tomara.

Aragorn no tomo un largo descanso para mi gusto. Empezó a levantarse y a mirar alrededor, probablemente buscando sus pertenencias en esta tierra olvidada. Luego se agachó para cargarme y echarme sobre su hombro.

"No te muevas mucho o el bebé se caerá," me advirtió. Sentí que se acomodaba a Adarorn. Satisfecho de que estuviéramos en sus brazos, empezó a moverse.

Nuevamente, brincaba incómodo. Había perdido la sensación de mis miembros hace horas y las otras partes se empezaban a poner tiesas. Lo tieso de mi cuerpo seguramente tomaría días en recobrarse. Tiempo que lo pasaría enfermo debido a sus castigos.

Cerré mis ojos. Debíamos ya estar lejos de la frontera de Lothlorien ya y nadie sabría que usamos esta ruta de escape.

La determinación de Aragorn y el valor eran asombrosos, considerando que nos tenía que cargar a ambos al mismo tiempo. Le rogaba a Valar que alguien nos encontrara pronto. No deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida como un mísero prisionero de este loco.

Sonidos extraños seguidos de gruñidos y un grito agudo me sacaron de mi sueño. Mire a mí alrededor; tratando de averiguar que se encendía, y vi destellos de plata y una figura deforme enorme, oscura que se movía irregularmente. Tentáculos salían y desaparecían dentro de la masa de oscuridad sólida nuevamente. Si no hubiera visto el destello de plata, no hubiera encontrado que la bestia en la cercanía estuviera llena de negrura.

Estábamos en la mitad de un bosque maldito y quien sabía que malvadas criaturas andaban en las sombras. Tal vez nos estaba siguiendo por horas y viendo que nos habíamos detenido a dormir había encontrado la oportunidad de atacarnos.

La bestia gruñó y gritó peligrosamente y empecé a aterrarme. ¿Estaba la 'cosa' devorando a Aragorn ahora? Afortunadamente, Adarorn yacía a un lado de mí y estaba todavía dormido.

Giré mi cuerpo ligeramente y use mi brazo para enganchar a Adarorn a mí. Solucionado eso, trate de asegurarlo a mi tanto como fuera posible, después lo escondería alguna manera lejos de aquí, pero era un lento proceso por que sólo podía arrastrarlo muy despacio. Estábamos prácticamente indefensos.

Adarorn se estaba empezando a enojar por que le habían despertado con rudeza. Muy pronto ya estaba llorando. Tenía que ser rápido antes de que la bestia u otras cosas nos vieran.

Inesperadamente, algo aterrizo en mi hombro derecho y me aterré aún más. Había otra bestia y el llanto de Adarorn debió de haber llamado su atención hacia nosotros.

Levanté mis piernas y trate de patear a la 'cosa'. Debí de haber conectado con algo porque escuché un gemido pero la 'cosa' tomo represalias rápidamente. No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo pero repentinamente me encontré debajo de su peso.

Liberando a Adarorn, luché, moviéndome salvajemente y usando mi cabeza para golpear a la criatura. No fue fácil por que mientras seguía atado me empezaba a desesperar. Necesitaba distraer a esa cosa de mi hijo.

"¡Legolas!" silbó una voz. Esa 'cosa' podía hablar y conocía mi nombre.

'Ai, dulce Elbereth, ¿qué brujería es esta?'

"Legolas, soy yo, Orophin," la figura oscura gritó esta vez. Justo a tiempo, vi otro destello de plata nuevamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Eso era. La plata era un reflejo de luz en un cabello rubio platinado.

"¡Pagaras por esto!" escuché a Aragorn gritar indignado. El pesado jadeo y el gruñido venían de esa dirección, desde donde supuestamente 'la bestia' estaba. No era una criatura la que vi sino realmente se trataban de dos personas peleando en la oscuridad. Era un verdadero alivio escuchar la familiar voz melódica de mi raza.

Orophin me acercó a él y empezó a desatar mi mordaza. Moví mi quijada varias veces para quitar la tiesura.

"¡Gracias a Valar que estás aquí, Orophin!" grité a pesar de que la manera en que salían mi palabras sonaban ligeramente extrañas por que mi quijada estaba un poco cooperativa.

Caí llorando de alivio en el suelo del bosque incapaz de moverme después de que Orophin me había desatado. Aún o sentía mis miembros.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado. Muy apenas podía ver su rostro en la oscuridad.

"No me puedo mover. Mis miembros estás dormidos," le informé entre sollozos. "¿Puedes ver si Adarorn si está bien?" El bebé estaba aún llorando incontrolablemente.

Orophin se había alejado de mí por un momento y vino momentos después. Escuché el sonido de algo crujir y luego un siseo. Repentinamente, la luz apareció. Parpadeé entrecerrando mis ojos para detener el destello de dolor.

El guardia estaba iluminando con una antorcha y la estaba enterrando en el suelo antes de ver a mi hijo. Empezó a inspeccionarlo buscando algunas heridas silenciosamente. Luego lo cargo y lo acomodo en sus brazos, tranquilizándolo con suaves tonos.

"Él está bien," dijo Orophin. Asentí con gratitud.

Cuando la sangre circuló nuevamente, me dolió como un millón de pequeñas agujas encajadas fuertemente en todo mi cuerpo. Contuve mi aliento, cerrando mis ojos nuevamente. No sabía que tanto estaría así pero espere a que el dolor bajara y llegara a un punto soportable.

Abrí mis ojos, y vi a Orophin mirándome con mucha preocupación mientras su mano estaba acariciando mi frente en un gesto tranquilizante. Estaba todavía abrazando a Adarorn contra su pecho y el bebé ya había parado de llorar.

"Gracias," susurré sin aliento. Levanté mis manos en un gesto para tomar a Adarorn de regreso a mis brazos nuevamente. Orophin me paso al bebé. Besé a Adarorn en la cara frenéticamente, aliviado de que todo estuviera bien. Abracé su pequeño cuerpo fuertemente junto al mío.

Curioso de saber lo que había pasado, giré mi cabeza lentamente y vi en una pequeña área que la luz alcanza a iluminar – Haldir sentado encima de Aragorn, teniendo un gesto de satisfacción en su cara estropeada.

"Haldir. Lograste encontrarnos. ¿Pero como? Estaba seguro de que estaríamos perdidos para siempre," Le llamé. Lágrimas de alegría volvían a fluir.

Aragorn resopló incrédulamente pero después empezó a hacer ruidos extraños con su garganta y después escupió algo de sangre al suelo.

Orophin se alejo de mi y tomo el lugar de su hermano fijando al suelo a un enojado Rey con sus manos atadas a por su espalda. El hombre estaba igualmente estropeado y la sangre estaba saliendo de su nariz quebrada – por segunda vez – y de su labio partido.

Mi amigo vino hasta a mi tan pronto como su hermano tomó su lugar con el prisionero. Me miro con preocupación y colocó su mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme. Cuando traté de ayudarme él me ayudo.

"Estaba preocupado de que no llegaras y cuando el barco estaba a punto de zarpar fue cuando fui a buscarte. Aún si decidías no dejar a Adarorn embarcarse con Arwen, sabía que vendrías a decirle adiós. Tuve el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien. Así que le pedía mis hermanos que vinieran conmigo. Encontramos a Faramir en un baño de sangre e inmediatamente seguimos el rastro hasta aquí. Había enviado a Rumil a traer un caballo en caso de que estuvieras herido y no pudieras moverte," explicó. Sonaba muy aliviado.

"¿Faramir está…?" pregunté, temeroso de la respuesta.

"Él está vivo pero muy apenas. Por suerte lo encontramos a tiempo," Haldir respondió rápidamente.

"Él debería de estar muerto. ¡Se lo merecía!" Aragorn gruño con voz apagada por que Orophin estaba poniendo el peso completo en él.

Esa réplica se había ganado un golpe detrás de la cabeza, causando que su rostro golpeara el lodo. "Cállate", Orophin le advirtió.

Justo entonces Rúmil apareció, cabalgando en un caballo completamente negro o café (no estaba seguro). Salto con gracia y aterrizó cerca de Orophin.

"¿Están todos ustedes bien?" preguntó.

"Sí, ¡Y mira!" Orophin sonó satisfecho. "¡Haldir venció a este arrogante hombrecillo!" agregó en un tono sarcástico y golpeo su nuca nuevamente.

"¡Ow! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear al Rey…" Aragorn fue callado cuando Orophin empujó su cabeza hasta el suelo y esta vez removió su cara en ella. Cuando lo libero, Aragorn empezó a escupir tierra de su boca.

Rúmil agregó bromeando. "¡Sírvete!"

Aún Haldir no pudo evitar reír. Sólo yo esbocé una sonrisa. Estaba todavía temeroso de él aún y cuando Haldir y sus hermanos estaban conmigo.

"Vamos a llevarte a ti y Adarorn de regreso a Caras Galadhon. Lord Celeborn tratara con él más tarde," dijo Haldir. Asentí y me empezaba a levantar pero aún estaba muy débil, mis rodillas cedieron. Por suerte, Los reflejos élficos de Haldir me atraparon a tiempo.

"Con cuidado, Legolas," dijo, sus labios tan cerca de mi oído que no pude evitar un temblor involuntario. "¿Tienes frío?" frunció el ceño.

"No, sólo debilidad," le respondí y le deje ayudarme a ponerme de pie nuevamente.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner las manos en mi Legolas!?" gritó Aragorn. "¡Ow!" gritó repentinamente cuando Orophin le dio un golpe en las costillas.

"¿Cómo te…? ¡ow!" gritó nuevamente por que el guardia estaba un poco enojado con él.

Rúmil trajo el caballo a nosotros y ayudo a su hermano a subirme al animal. Con Adarorn en mis manos otra vez y Haldir sentado detrás de mi, empezamos nuestro camino hacia la ciudad.

Rúmil y Orophin venían detrás. Ellos harían su camino con el prisionero. Antes de que partiéramos, estoy seguro de que vi una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos hermanos.

"¡Regresa aquí cobarde! Él es mío, ¿escuchaste?" el hombre gritó furiosamente pero repentinamente se tranquilizo. No quería saber lo que los hermanos estaban haciéndole pero no me importaba tampoco.

Sin embargo, mi atención rápidamente volvió a mi mismo. Estaba extremadamente feliz de que Haldir había logrado rescatarnos y que estuvieras en camino de regreso nuevamente. Estaba tan listo para darme por vencido la primera vez, resignado a una vida de tortura pero ahora tenía una vida nueva otra vez.

Cuando uno de los brazos de Haldir me rodeo, no podría describir la nerviosa sensación que experimenté en mis adentros. Era una bonita sensación. Sin embargo no sabía si Haldir estaba siendo protector o tal vez yo estaba esperando demasiado.

Forme una imagen en mi mente, viéndonos desde otro punto de vista, y me gustó lo que vi. Éramos como una familia – mi amado sentado detrás de mí orgullosamente con su brazo alrededor mío como ahora mientras otro estaba en mi muslo. Yo recargado contra él mientras yo abrazaba a un elfito sentado en el caballo. Todos nosotros con sonrisas en el rostro.

Casi reí fuertemente con ese deseo infantil pero regrese a la realidad. Sin embargo, no podía evitar una gran sonrisa que se formaba en mis labios.

TBC…


	2. El Gran Festival de Otoño

**Título: Propiedad del Rey II (Final Feliz)**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: **Red Autumn**

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins) Con su permiso, claro está.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

_N/T.- Es el capítulo que más he disfrutado traducir, snif. _;;

**2. El Gran Festival de Otoño**

Colores, luces y sonidos – todo girando en uno, haciéndome girar con exuberancia y regocijo. ¿Borracho quizá? Si piensas que reír sin sentido y hablar en casi igual manera sin ni siquiera respirar o consumir algún estimulante, entonces tal vez sí estaba borracho. Las actividades no eran demasiadas sino que era el ambiente y la atmósfera que llenaban el aire, las que creaban tal intoxicación en las mentes.

Me sentía como un elfito puesto en la mitad de una larga pluma llena de criaturas exóticas. Y lo más asombros de todo, ¡Es que yo era una de ellas! ¡Sí, era tal la conspiración! El Príncipe de Mirkwood, el único representante del Gran Bosque Verde, un reino supuestamente lleno de solemnes y serios elfos – la imagen fue borrada del todo por un completo nieto lunático de Oropher.

Escandaloso y reprimible – ya podía imaginar el rostro de mi adar – y de todos los lugares, en Lothlorien. Para nosotros, el Bosque Dorado representaba la seriedad y lo sagrado por que era la más ilusoria colonia entre los reinos élficos.

Con Adarorn al cuidado de una muy amable niñera, me perdí totalmente. No recordaba quien era yo más – sólo un elfo ojos abiertos, quijada floja, avergonzándose a si mismo entre los amigos en toda la noche.

Haldir, sus hermanos – Orophin y Rumil y Faramir quien ya se había recobrado lo suficiente para caminar, me acompañaban. Sin embargo, demostré que les podía ser algo escurridizo. En un momento estaba caminando en frente de ellos y en un parpadeo, desaparecía entre la multitud.

A menudo me encontraba saltando y fisgoneando a través de la gente con curiosidad y asombro, sobre aquello que atrapaba mi vista. Estaba tan inquieto toda la noche que a penas me podía quedar en un solo lugar. Era como si yo fuera un fardo de energía listo para explotar si no dejaba escapar un poco de presión.

Mi buen amigo sacudió su cabeza asombrado, murmurando para él mismo. Probablemente había asombrado a todos esta noche con mi extraño comportamiento; o tal vez estaban pensando que sólo quería dejar escapar la presión que estuvo dentro de mí por todo lo que había sucedido el año pasado. Tal vez pensaban que ahora ya estaba loco.

Muchas veces me enganchaba del brazo de Haldir como acostumbraba a hacer. Algunas veces lo arrastraba conmigo, haciéndole tropezar tras de mí y provocando que sus hermanos rieran fuertemente, burlándose de que el 'Serio' Haldir tenía la seriedad acabada. Yo sólo respondía con una mirada enojada y una tonta sonrisa. Me sentía despreocupado nuevamente, olvidando por esta noche, el dolor del pasado.

En muchos lugares en la gran ciudad de Caras Galadon, había filas de mesas llenas con deliciosa comida para que cualquier persona se sirviera libremente, pero yo estaba demasiado inquieto para comer algo. Los pequeños escenarios puestos por uno y otro lado, estaban rodeados por elfos vistiendo todos los colores del otoño. Todos parecían disfrutar viendo a los bailarines y músicos tocar las alegres melodías.

Cientos de pequeñas linternas coloridas en cada escenario colgaban de algún árbol y talan y la mayoría de los elfos llevaba una también, incluyéndome. Había logrado 'convencer' a Haldir de tomar una – una hermosa estrella dorada (su recompensa fue un rápido beso en los labios, para su sorpresa). El sonido de la risa y conversaciones animadas; las hermosas voces misteriosas acompañadas por melódica música llenaban el aire y a mi alrededor. Esas eran las cosas que me intoxicaban.

Cuando la gran luna de plata había llegado al cenit, ya estaba casi exhausto – para el alivio de Haldir. Sus hermanos y Faramir se habían separado de nosotros hacia unas horas y no se habían molestado en buscarnos. Probablemente estaban felices de librarse de mí y dejar que Haldir se encargara.

De alguna manera habíamos terminado en la orilla de un jardín, un poco escondido de los eventos principales y de las grandes masas. Aún a pesar de que la brisa de la noche era algo fría estábamos sudando. Había algunos elfos caminando mano con mano, admirando las flores bajo el brillo de la luna y varios más sentados no lejos de nosotros, cubiertos parcialmente por las sombras de los árboles que bordeaban los caminos del jardín.

Encontramos un lugar tranquilo bajo un gran árbol y nos dejamos caer en la tierra. La vela en la linterna de Haldir se había apagado hacia ya mucho tiempo, dejando sólo la mía para apenas iluminar entre nosotros.

"¿Fuiste a ver a Bronwe esta mañana?" repentinamente preguntó Haldir, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" le pregunté, inseguro de a donde quería llegar. Su rostro resplandecía con un extraño color azul etéreo.

"Estoy muy seguro de que robaste algunas hierbas prohibidas de sus anaqueles cuando no estaba mirando. Esta noche estabas completamente desconocido," dijo observándome sospechosamente.

Le mire por un momento para terminar riendo. Estaba tratando de reírme pero de alguna manera terminé por dejarme caer para probarle a Haldir que en verdad estaba drogado. Caí de espaldas, y aterricé en las suaves hierbas.

Luego todo estuvo tranquilo por un momento, excepto por algunos sonidos lejanos de la alegría que seguía afluyendo. Sopló la brisa nocturna, haciendo que las hojas encima de nosotros silbaran impacientes como si quisieran ir a otra parte.

Haldir movió la linterna, colocando la longitud de su brazo sobre mi cabeza. Luego se estiro un poco para que su mano sostuviera su cabeza cuando estaba sobre su costado, cara a cara.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunté tranquilamente.

Me volví ligeramente para observarlo. Al ver su rostro, cierto calor paso por mi cuello y mi estómago se revolvía como si accidentalmente me hubiera tragado algo vivo. La larga mirada a él, me encontré sintiéndome 'indispuesto'. Ahora, mi corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente.

Los síntomas eran exactamente como Haldir me había descrito antes. Estaba seguro de que me estaba enamorando.

Haldir no parecía estar esperando una respuesta de mí. Él también estaba mirando mi rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron con profundas miradas.

Allí fue cuando lo vi todo. AMOR. Los ojos de Haldir estaban llenos de amor y estaban dirigidos a mí. El intenso calor de la timidez me quemo el rostro. Ahora entendía de quien él estaba hablando todos estos meses. Él estaba esperando por MÍ.

Justo en ese momento, la linterna se apago, dejándonos en completa oscuridad y fue un momento en que nuestros ojos se ajustaron a ella.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, algo suave y tibio toco mis labios tentadoramente como si estuvieran probando mi reacción. Mis ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa pero no me aleje.

Una vez que mis ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, vi el rostro de Haldir sobre el mío, con los ojos cerrados. Cerré mis ojos también y suspiré.

Sintiéndome ligeramente audaz a pesar de que sólo Valar sabía que mi corazón estaba palpitando como loco, abrí mi boca ligeramente como invitación para que Haldir deslizara su lengua dentro. Fue tímido al principio, sólo lamió y mordía mi labio inferior, tomando mi saliva.

Cuando toqué su lengua con la mía, le dio el valor y entro en mi boca. Estábamos besándonos tranquilamente y tomándonos tiempo para saborearnos.

Luego descubrí que el corazón de Haldir estaba palpitando furiosamente por que sentía su cuerpo encima de mí. Levanté mis manos y lo encerré con ellas, atrayéndolo más cerca mientras él enmarcaba mi rostro, con sus frías y húmedas manos.

No pude evitar reírme cuando lo sentí por que sabía que él estaba tan nervioso como yo. Haldir paro de besarme y se alejo un poco, mirándome sorprendido.

Enterré mis dedos en su larga y sedosa melena y jalé su cabeza otra vez hacia mí. Nos besamos nuevamente y esta vez sin inhibiciones. Los gemidos apagados y los respiros al buscar aire se nos escapaban.

La necesidad de aire finalmente nos aparto. Extraño, como cuando uno está tan absorbido por besar que se olvida de respirar. Nuestros ojos nunca apartaron la mirada mientras jadeábamos suavemente. Vi que Haldir paso saliva, el nudo en su garganta se movió una vez.

"Me has gustado desde el primer día que puse los ojos en ti.

Te ame desde la primera vez que estuve en Mirkwood.

Y perdí mi corazón completamente por ti cuando estuvimos en Imladris nuevamente.

Y esta noche, perdí mi alma por ti desde la primera vez que mis labios tocaron los tuyos," suspiró Haldir.

El Haldir poético había emergido y yo me quedaba sin palabras.

El elfo había esperado nerviosamente, inseguro de cómo le respondería. Paso la lengua por sus labios como si estuvieran secos y sus ojos buscaron los míos por una respuesta. Sí, compartimos un beso pero yo podía fácilmente rechazar su amor y sólo necesitar de su amistad.

Una ligera brisa sopló, acariciando el cabello detrás de sus trenzas. En ese instante, capturé el momento en mi corazón. Haldir estaba tan bello con sus ojos azules grisáceos brillando con pequeñas luces que las reflejaban y sus labios sonrosados estaban todavía ligeramente hinchados por loa pasión que recientemente habíamos compartido. El final de sus orejas puntiagudas era tan sensual y la línea de su mentón en su rostro fuerte y determinado.

Finalmente, sólo fui lo suficientemente coherente para darle una genuina sonrisa por que no confiaba ya en mi voz.

Un gran gesto apareció en el rostro de Haldir. Se sentó inmediatamente sobre mis muslos, atrayéndome y abrazándome tan fuerte que temía ser aplastado a morir antes de que pudiera responder a sus sentimientos.

"Gracias, Legolas. Gracias. Te amo. Ai, ¡Como te he amado por tanto tiempo", lloró.

"Yo también te amo, Haldir," le dije y me abrazó aún más fuerte, hasta quedarme sin aire.

"Lo siento," dijo nerviosamente y me soltó de su mortal abrazo.

"Bueno, ¿me podrías recompensar besándome nuevamente?" le sugerí misteriosamente.

Y sin ningún problema, el elfo se arrojó sobre mí, y ambos aterrizamos de vuelta en el jardín, conmigo atrapado abajo. Por suerte, la tierra era suave, de otra manera hubiéramos tenido un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Nuestros besos se habían vuelto un poco más que eso. Encontré mis manos frotando ligeramente su espalda, especialmente su columna y mis piernas frotando las suyas en una manera lasciva. Haldir respondió cargando la hinchazón entre sus piernas sobre mi entrepierna. Estábamos claramente excitados.

Casi reacio, Haldir se apartó de mí. Su respiración era agitada y respiraba con dificultad.

"No aquí, no así. Tu mereces algo mejor," susurró roncamente. Su voz estaba llena de deseo y necesidad. "Ven," dijo y se levantó, tomó mi mano jalándome con él.

Caminamos mano a mano, como los otros hacia mi talan.

Esa noche, no hicimos el amor. Haldir quería pedir permiso a mi adar primero para cortejarme oficialmente. Reí a ese pensamiento por que le recordé que yo ya no era un niño. Sin embargo, el elfo estaba determinado en que yo merecía ser tratado con respeto. Además, él quería que yo me tomara mi tiempo para sentirme listo para nuestra unión, como testimonio de que nos amábamos el uno al otro y no por la prisa por darle satisfacción a las necesidades de nuestros cuerpos.

Ese gesto había tocado mi corazón profundamente. Yací abrazado cobijado por los brazos de Haldir, y sentía que fácilmente, caí en un sueño mientras disfrutaba el sentir de sus dedos acariciando mi cabello.

TBC…


	3. Nadando

**Título: Propiedad del Rey II (Final Feliz)**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: **Red Autumn**

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins) Con su permiso, claro está.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**3. Nadando**

Varios días después de El Gran Festival de Otoño, fui convocado para ver al Lord y Lady del Bosque Dorado. Ellos nunca habían tenido la necesidad de solicitar una reunión formal desde mi estadía pero sospeché que ya conocía lo que deseaban discutir conmigo. Tarde o temprano, tendría que tomar una decisión sobre mi futuro.

Adarorn estaba ahora a salvo conmigo mientras que Aragorn se encontraba todavía en prisión. Sin embargo, el día debía de llegar en que él debía ser liberado para su juicio y castigo según procediera. Cuando ese día llegará, debía nuevamente encararlo – una perspectiva que no deseaba prever.

Mi estancia en Lothlorien había sido memorable. Todos habían sido amables y buenos conmigo, nunca me dirigieron miradas de lástima o me esquivaban por mi extraño y triste pasado. Estaba grandemente aliviado por su comprensión.

Tome asiento frente de la pareja real, me sentía tranquilizado. No estábamos en el salón para audiencias formales sino dentro de un hermoso gazebo con una forma redonda bajo un gran árbol de roble. Una pieza de cristales coloridos con intrincados detalles que contaba sobre los viajes de los elfos al Oeste era lo que formaba el techo. Siempre que la luz le atravesaba, diversos colores salpicaban el blanco piso.

Las paredes del gazebo eran cañas delgadas, que habían sido entre tejidas juntas. Podías pensar que nosotros éramos tres animados pájaros dentro de una magnífica jaula.

Si cerraba los ojos y me quedaba en silencio, podía perderme fácilmente en esta bendita paz. Era una buena elección hacerlo allí. De otra forma, me habría sentido muy inquieto al expresar mis pensamientos.

"¿Extrañas tu casa, Legolas?" empezó Lord Celeborn.

"Lo hago todos los días. Extraño mi casa. Han sido ya dos años," les respondí pensativo.

"Entonces tienes planes para regresar a tu hogar. No es que te esté despidiendo pero creo que Mirkwood debería de proveer una mejor protección para ti y Adarorn"

"No es que Lothlorien no pueda ofrecerte la suficiente protección o que fuéramos incapaces de defenderte. Debes de entender que Lord Aragorn conoce casi todas las rutas secretas dentro de los Bosques Dorados," añadió Lady Galadriel inmediatamente. La manera en que ellos unían sus pensamientos y oraciones el uno con la otra me recordaban a Elladan y Elrohir. "Tu hogar es una profunda cueva y sólo tu gente conoce los pasajes secretos. Tu padre se ha encargado de ello. Además, hay arañas gigantes que podrían ayudar indirectamente a repeler los ataques indeseados y ofrecer una capa más de protección."

Ella se había sentado a un lado de su marido – alto y erguido – con sus delicadas manos cerradas sobre su regazo. Una cálida sonrisa agraciaba su etéreo perfil mientras me miraba con afecto.

"Haremos arreglos con algunos de nuestros mejores guerreros para asegurarte un regreso seguro a tu hogar. A pesar que creo que nadie tratara de confrontarte mientras Lord Aragorn esté con nosotros," dijo Lord Celeborn.

"Gracias, mi Lord y mi Lady. Mirkwood está en deuda eterna con ustedes," le respondía con una ligera inclinación. "¿Qué sucederá con Aragorn cuando yo haya entrado a Mirkwood?"

"Nos mantendremos en contacto con Lord Elrond y entre nosotros discutiremos su castigo. No te preocupes. A su tiempo, enviaremos misivas a tu adar sobre esta materia cuando tengamos el veredicto final," Lady Galadriel habló por su esposo.

Asentí en silencio. Sin embargo, yo no quise ir más lejos. Lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

Nuestra reunión había concluido y rápidamente regresé a mi talan.

A pesar de mis ansías por regresar a casa, también estaba triste por que al mismo tiempo significaba que tendría que apartarme de Haldir. Sin embargo, el me dijo esa noche, que sería imposible continuar. Él era el capitán del Lord y Lady y esa responsabilidad caía en sus hombros. Su deber y lealtad estaban primero con Lothlorien.

No vi a Haldir ese día. Estaba probablemente con sus compañeros guardianes. Había dejado sus deberes demasiado tiempo y ahora debía de regresar para tomarlos nuevamente. Me quede en mi talan todo el día, empacando y cuidando de Adarorn.

Faramir fue mi único visitante ese día. Había venido a decirme que había decidido quedarse en Lothlorien por su bien. No podía dejar el bosque por si solo. Estaba seguro que había un alto precio por su cabeza por traición – muerto de preferencia.

El había contemplado preguntarle a su hermano Boromir que viniera con él a los bosques Dorados pero no estaba seguro de su reacción. Estaba temeroso que Boromir tuviera el mismo riesgo con sus compañeros por esa decisión.

Le aseguré a él que todos nosotros cuidaríamos de Boromir por que era hermano de Faramir y nuestra protección y amabilidad se extendía a la familia de un amigo de elfos. El joven agradeció y parecía mucho más aliviado que cuando llegó.

Cuando llegó el anochecer, Haldir aún no aparecía. Estaba empezando a dudar de muchas cosas. ¿Quién podía culparme? Era inexperto en las materias del corazón. No estaba seguro de que mi familia me aceptara como estaban las cosas antes, aún menos Haldir.

Tal vez, mientras estaba solo y libre de mis distracciones, Haldir tuvo tiempo para arrepentirse de las palabras y confesiones que me dijo. Tal vez ahora me estaba evitando, para facilitar la separación pero no lo hacía. Me dolía, profundamente.

Al final, sería una buena idea dejar los Bosques Dorados tan pronto como sea posible. Tomé a mi hijo más cerca de mí y trate de dormirme. No fue fácil por las lágrimas indeseadas rodaban de las orillas de mis ojos.

La mañana vino demasiado rápido. Anar se había asomado por encima de los árboles Mellyrn, dejando caer las largas sombras del bosque por el piso.

Había despertado de mi sueño ligero por unos cuantos rayos del sol que caía en mi rostro. Habría sido maravilloso de no ser por la pesadez que había en mi corazón.

Le eché un vistazo a mi hijo y vi que aun dormía profundamente. Adoraba su pequeño rostro redondo y sus ojos azules. Tenía suerte de que mi hijo se pareciera más a mí que a su padre. Sólo el tiempo diría que rasgos heredó de Aragorn.

Suave y cautelosamente, acaricié su cabeza con mi dedo. Su cabello se sentía tan suave. Sus manos y dedos eran muy pequeños pero un día crecerían grandes y fuertes para delinear de manera elegante y delicada la cuerda del arco tanto como para acariciar la suave piel de su pareja. Mi hijo sería un guerrero como todos en la línea de Oropher.

En ese lapso de tiempo, había tomado una decisión.

Si mi familia me repudiara después de haber escuchado mi historia, les suplicaría que tomaran a Adarorn y cuidaran de él. Él era inocente después de todo. Luego me iría a Gondor y aceptaría el destino que me aguardara allí.

No regresaría a Lothlorien por que no deseaba encontrarme con Haldir ya más. Él merecía paz en su mente para tomar un nuevo compañero. Imladris quedaría fuera por que estaba seguro de que mi adar culparía a Lord Elrond por manchar a su familia con tal escandaloso incidente.

Algo brilló en mi habitación que atrajo mi mirada. La levante y observé. Fue cuando me di cuenta que la luz del sol había caído en las hojas doradas y se reflejaban algunos de los brillos en las paredes de mi cuarto.

Estaba sorprendido de no haber notado este mágico evento antes. Había pasado cada mañana y me lo había perdido hasta mi último día en Lorien.

Planee traer a mi hijo conmigo para un baño en Nimrodel. Debía hacer las paces con mi recuerdo de donde casi me había ahogado, con mi niño no nacido. También quería la oportunidad de disfrutar el agua sagrada que era tan famosa entre los elfos.

Anar subía en lo más alto, hundiendo mi corazón en lo más bajo. No podía olvidar mi decepción. Había sido tan real y tan cercana. Mi felicidad estaba en la punta de los dedos y ahora, todo se había perdido.

Salí de la cama y me lavé. Luego empecé a empacar ropa y algunas cosas que necesitaría cuando saliera del río. Para entonces, Adarorn estaba despierto y estaba balbuceando feliz.

'Al menos alguien está contento'

Escribí una nota y la deja en la mesa, en caso de que alguien viniera a buscarme. Lanzando la bolsa sobre mi espalda, levanté a Adarorn, juntos nos dirigimos al río.

Caras Galadhon estaba lentamente regresando a la vida y actividades. Encontré alguna gente en el camino y les saludé con un gesto amistoso.

El aire estaba ligeramente frío esta mañana. El final del otoño se acercaba. Respiré profundamente y disfruté el aroma del Mallorn mezclado con pino. Había algo de frescura de la montaña mezclado con algo de savia dulce de los árboles de azúcar.

Adarorn estaba mucho más interesado a su alrededor por que podía ver sus ojos ansiosos de cada forma y sonido. Nunca había tenido a mi cuidado a algún elfito mientras estaba en Mirkwood por que teníamos nanas y nodrizas en el palacio. Por lo tanto, no podría decir si un bebé tan joven podía estar conciente de la naturaleza que le rodeaba.

Tal vez con la única ocasión que había tenido de ejecutar el antiguo rito de recibir la energía de la naturaleza mientras estaba embarazado le había afectado. Si era así, esperaba que no tuviera un mal efecto secundario.

Nos tomó casi dos horas llegar al río. Mire a mi alrededor y escogí un lugar tranquilo con una superficie plana donde colocar una manta sobre el suelo.

Empecé a desnudarnos a ambos. Luego rápidamente me metí al agua por que aún me daba pena ser visto desnudo por extraños.

Lo humanos podían sufrir por el frío del agua pero no los elfos, nosotros no éramos afectados por la temperatura. Estaba un poco aprensivo al principio de que Adarorn no estuviera feliz con tanta agua rodeándole. Generalmente se bañaba en una tina.

Para mi sorpresa, Adarorn dio un chillido y después rió nerviosamente. El agua brotaba un poco de la orilla de su boca y sonrió. Me recordó un diablillo en miniatura.

Había escuchado una vez que un bebé de su edad podría nadar por si mismo y decidí tratar. Lentamente, le liberé de mis manos y le vigilaba cautelosamente por alguna seña de que se ahogara.

Para mi deleite, era como un pez en el agua, moviéndose en su nuevo entorno con facilidad y entusiasmo. Nado en pequeños círculos, brazos y piernas agitándose como un pez de cuatro patas. Cuando se empezó a hundir me asusté. Rápidamente le atrapé y le saqué afuera. En vez de encontrarlo llorando y asustado, se rió aún más.

Fueron suficientes sorpresas por ahora. Decidí nadar de vuelta a tierra.

Estaba caminando por la hierba, cuando repentinamente vi una figura de pie en la orilla del agua, silenciosa, observándonos.

Para mi alivio, era Haldir. Estaba solo.

Fruncí el ceño. Me preguntaba que estaba haciendo aquí. Sin saludarle, pase a su lado. Use a Adarorn para cubrir mis partes privadas.

Una vez que me senté, tomé una toalla para cubrir mi dignidad, sólo para darme cuenta que una sonrisa se encontraba en el rostro de Haldir. ¿Qué era tan sorprendente?

"Fue una hermosa escena, la de hace unos momentos," dijo tranquilamente y se inclinó a un lado de nosotros.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Haldir?" Le pregunté un poco más frío de lo que intentaba. Estaba todavía resentido.

El ceño estropeó la frente de Haldir. ¿Estaba pretendiendo no notar mi dolor? Sin embargo, su rostro mostró una genuina confusión.

"Lo siento," dije en diferente tono. "Cuando no viniste a verme ayer y no me enviaste ningún mensaje diciéndome que me verías luego yo pensé…" volví mi vista. Para evitar mi cobardía e inhabilidad de expresar mi dolor, use a Adarorn como excusa de vestirlo y arroparlo antes de que se enfermara.

Adarorn miró a Haldir y levantó su pequeña mano hacia él. Haldir puso su atención en él y sonrió.

"¿Pensaste qué, Legolas?" preguntó sin mirarme; sus dedos estaban acariciando el rostro del bebé. Adarorn estaba sonriendo y pateando entusiasmado.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. "Yo pensé que tu te estabas… arrepintiendo sobre lo de nosotros," murmuré suavemente en las últimas palabras. No me atrevía a levantar la mirada por que no quería encontrarme con su rostro asombrado mirándome. Dolía lo suficiente saber que Haldir me estaba evitando, y no quería tener además la humillación de ser un elfo tonto y sin experiencia.

Un frío dedo pasó bajo mi mentón y lo elevo insistentemente, para que tuviera que ver su rostro.

"Legolas, nunca dudes que yo te amo. Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que dije esa noche. Salió verdaderamente desde mi corazón," susurró, sus ojos mirando profundamente en los míos, buscando por alguna señal que yo desconocía. Las lágrimas estaban cayendo por mis mejillas a su antojo. No sabía por qué. No quería llorar y mis ojos reaccionaban de la manera que querían. Haldir secó mis lágrimas. Se sentía tan bien esos dedos en mi rostro.

"No llores Legolas. Yo no quería dejarte. Siento haber olvidado enviarte un mensaje de que te vería en la noche. Estaba muy ocupado con tantas preparaciones. Y cuando finalmente acabe, fui a tu talan pero ya estabas dormido y no quería molestarlos," explicó Haldir. "Me quede un rato a tu lado, sólo viéndolos dormir," agregó vergonzosamente.

"Siento haber dudado de tus palabras."

"Ssssh… No te preocupes. Te amo." Haldir susurró y me jaló para darme un beso.

Dejé que sus suaves labios tocaran los míos y cuando finalmente lo hicieron, separé mis labios y dientes para dejarle explorar a su voluntad. Un gemido salió de mi garganta y me sonrojé.

"Eres tan hermoso cuando te ruborizas así," dijo Haldir apartándose ligeramente. Sólo podía sonreír en respuesta. "¿Me invitarían a compartir un lugar en su manta?"

"Ai, si. Ven," dije ansioso y me hice a un lado para hacerle lugar a Haldir. Se sentó con nosotros en la manta y se quito las botas poniendo los pies en la manta.

"Vamos, dame a Adarorn mientras te vistes," se ofreció y tomo al bebé en sus manos. Adarorn no se molestó con el cambio de manos.

Rápidamente me puse mi camisa y mallas. No estaba seguro de si Haldir me miraba a hurtadillas mientras me vestía pero yo estaba seguro de que no se beneficiaría por que había sido cuidadoso de asegurarme que la toalla me cubriera como debía.

Cuando terminé, Haldir no me regresó a Adarorn. En vez, se había recostado y había colocado al bebé sobre su pecho. Mientras una mano sostenía al bebé de rodar, el había extendido el brazo para invitarme a recostar mi cabeza y acurrucarme junto a él.

No vacilé para tomar ventaja de su ofrecimiento y coloqué mi cuerpo muy cerca del suyo.

Por unas cuantas horas, yacimos en silencio sin la necesidad de que las palabras dijeran lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Éramos uno, contentos, felices y juntos. Se sentía como una familia, nuestra familia.

Cuando regresábamos a la ciudad, Haldir finalmente recordó lo que él quería decirme antes.

"Tu adar ha enviado una misiva a mi Lord y mi Lady. El solicita tu regreso a casa de inmediato."

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo, no sabía que era peor.

"¿Él lo sabe?" necesitaba saber que tanto sabía.

"No tanto, sería difícil decirlo. Nada escapa al rey aún fuera de sus fronteras," Haldir respondió verazmente.

"¿Crees que estará enojado conmigo cuando me vea?" Yo no estaba seguro.

"Legolas, tu adar te ama mucho. Así como tus hermanos. Podría sorprenderlos y molestarlos pero no estarían enojados contigo. Fue lo mismo con nosotros cuando llegaste a Lorien. De hecho, estábamos preocupados por ti," Haldir trato de tranquilizarme.

"Lo sé pero aún así, siento que les fallé. No fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso," dije. Bajé la bolsa que llevaba detrás para equilibrar el peso. Adarorn ya se había dormido rápidamente al estar sobre el pecho de Haldir.

"No te culpes a ti mismo. Nadie sabía ni sospechaba, ni siquiera Lord Elrond. Estoy seguro de que él estaba más devastado que tu por que él personalmente había criado a Aragorn y había fallado al protegerte. Tu eras su responsabilidad mientras estabas en Imladris." Lo que Haldir decía era verdad. Podía imaginar al Lord del Valle con el dolor por este asunto.

TBC…


	4. El viaje a casa

**Título: Propiedad del Rey II (Final Feliz)**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: **Red Autumn**

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins) Con su permiso, claro está.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**4. El viaje a casa**

Las noticias de mi adar invitándome a casa me causaron mucha presión y agitación. Rápidamente le informe al Lord y Lady de los Bosques Dorados que debía de partir inmediatamente. Les confié que añoraba mi casa pero que aún tenía miedo de cómo mi familia y gente me recibirían. Me aconsejaron que debería de tener fe en mi mismo y que todo estaría bien. Deseaba tener tanto esa confianza.

A pesar de mi preocupación interna que estaba experimentando, tenía que regresar a casa. Necesitaba averiguarlo. Me encaminé al talan de Haldir pero no le encontré allí. Sin embargo, encontré a Orophin quien me dijo que su hermano estaba con los otros guardianes del bosque.

Me quede un rato más para platicar con Orophin por que no lo había visto en algún tiempo. Me sorprendió saber que Haldir fue el primero en ofrecerse en escoltarme de regreso al Bosque Verde.

Orophin se rió, viendo la expresión en mi cara. "Las noticias vuelan muy rápido por aquí, mi amigo", respondió, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Me imaginaba esa sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que había algo más que no me había dicho.

También me dijo que él y Rumil iban a venir. Los hermanos nunca se separaban por mucho y eso me hacía pensar sobre mi relación con Haldir. Seguramente sus hermanos se oponían a que Haldir dejara Lothlorien y a ellos.

Ya no me quede más y deje a Orophin empacando. Esa idea me sorprendió. Fui a ver a Faramir para invitarlo al Bosque Verde. Aún a pesar de que mi adar no le gustaban los humanos mucho y que Aragorn había probado ese punto, tenía su sentido del honor y no podía hacer a un lado a Faramir ya que él me había salvado. Estaba en deuda con este humano.

Faramir estaba asombrado al recibir la invitación. La mirada en su rostro no tenía precio. Era como un niño quien hubiera encontrado Valinor. Seguramente si tuviera la oportunidad de visitar Imladris, sería el hombre más feliz en Tierra Media. Yo estaba feliz de poder complacerlo tan fácil.

Pase por a Adarorn con la nodriza antes de regresar a mi talan. Tenía que empacar. Coloqué una manta doblada en el piso y dejé a mi hijo allí. Estaba empezando a aprender a girar sobre su vientre y dejarlo en la cama podía ser peligroso, podría caerse.

El sentimiento de tristeza me llegaba mientras buscaba por el cuarto las cosas que quería llevar conmigo. Aún a pesar de que no había vivido por aquí mucho tiempo, me había encariñado con los Bosques Dorados. Este talan tenía tantos recuerdos para mi. Adarorn nació aquí. Haldir y yo habíamos vaciado nuestros sentimientos en esta misma cama. Él me había abrazado como a un amante por primera vez, esa noche. Extrañaría este lugar mucho.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse detrás del brillante río Nimrodel, Haldir apareció en mi talan con su maleta. Me dijo que el podía pasar la noche conmigo. Podría ser mi última noche en Lothlorien.

Me esperaban para tener una cena tranquila con algunos amigos cercanos esa noche. Adarorn estaba invitado también. Juntos, nos dirigimos hacia el salón para la cena privada con el Lord y la Lady.

Casi todo estaban allí – Faramir, los hermanos de Haldir, Bronwe y su asistente, Saiwen. Tan pronto como Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel llegaron no sentamos y empezamos a cenar en una atmósfera amistosa. Nadie tenía un título allí y nadie estaba excluido, ni siquiera Adarorn.

Los vinos y Miruvor fluían generosamente así como nuestro buen humor. Faramir fue el primero en ponerse borracho y nosotros tomamos ventaja de eso. Le persuadimos para que nos cantara una canción. No vaciló y empezó a cantar muy desentonado. Nos reímos al principio y luego nos le unimos a él, igualmente desentonados.

Adarorn estaba absolutamente adorable esa noche. Haldir lo colocó en un lugar limpio sobre la mesa y brincaba como si fuera una marioneta con hilos. Adarorn pateaba con sus piernas en algo parecido a un baile y reía nerviosamente mientras la saliva le cubría el mentón y el cuello. Mientras más aplaudíamos y le animábamos, más bailaba.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo celebraba tan feliz ocasión.

Desperté temprano por la mañana, tenía que preparar a Adarorn para el largo viaje. Haldir se levantó también a ayudarme. Cuando estábamos listos, mire por última vez al talan y juntos, hicimos nuestro camino al camino principal donde las escoltas y los caballos nos estaban esperando.

Haldir me dijo que él personalmente había supervisado los arreglos para mi retorno seguro a Mirkwood. Había siete guardianes incluyendo la nodriza de Adarorn. Eso significaba que seríamos diez elfos, un hombre y un elfito viajando juntos.

La última noche, Lord Celeborn me había dicho que Lord Elrond se estaba dirigiendo a los Bosques Verdes mientras hablábamos. El señor elfo deseaba buscar el perdón por mi personalmente. También deseaba examinar mi salud como asegurándose de que no había sido dañado permanentemente en cualquier aspecto.

En el momento cuando entramos al recinto, muchos elfos estábamos juntos allí. Los caballos estaban en un lado, las bolsas ya habían sido colocadas en las espaldas de los animales y aseguradas con correas.

Repentinamente, mis piernas me empezaron a fallar e incapaces de cooperar cuando vi a todos esos ojos volteándome a verme al mismo tiempo. Aún a pesar de que no eran miradas amenazantes ni con disgusto, no pude evitar sentirme incómodo. Aún era tímido y llevaría algún tiempo reconstruir esa autoestima y confianza nuevamente.

Haldir notó mi vacilación y me miro, intrigado.

"¿Estás bien, Legolas? Preguntó y tomó a Adarorn más cerca de él por instinto.

"Sólo me dio pena ver tanta gente venir a despedirme."

"Eres muy querido, Legolas. Eso es por que ellos están aquí." Dijo Haldir y los miro. "Ve," me animo. Me dio un ligero empujón por la espalda y juntos, continuamos.

Galadriel: Se ven tan hermosos juntos. Con Adarorn, están completos, como una familia. A pesar de las circunstancias no podrían ser más felices.

Celeborn: Si, mi amada esposa. Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, no creo que sea un error dejar a Haldir ir. Se merecen el uno al otro y Haldir será un ancla segura para que Legolas continué y sane.

Galadriel: Me recuerdan una pareja que conocemos.

Celeborn: Ah, los conozco también, querida. Y un día ellos zarparan a Valinor para pasar sus vidas eternas juntas. (Sonrió y abrazo a su esposa más fuerte, en un gesto íntimo que no se veía en público con frecuencia)

Con el último adiós, me volví y seguí a los otros a través de los perfectos árboles alineados en ambos lados del camino. Estaba dejando amigos a quienes tal vez y no vería por algún tiempo a pesar de que Lord Celeborn me prometió que él vendría a los Bosques Verdes en el lapso de un mes.

Mis manos temblaban ligeramente. Había sido una experiencia abrumadora el estar rodeado de tantos elfos que me deseaban un regreso seguro a casa. Los más cercanos me dieron abrazos. Yo estaba eternamente agradecido con cada uno de ellos y agradecí su paciencia y amistad que me había extendido sin hacer ningún juicio.

Me acerqué a Haldir y vi si Adarorn se estaba poniendo inquieto. Él estaba seguramente sostenido sobre la espalda de Haldir dentro de una bolsa especial. Haldir se había ofrecido a llevar al bebé primero por que quería queme acostumbrara a una monta dura después de tanto tiempo de resistencia física. Era muy amable de su parte pensar en mi pero no era nada comparado con lo que tenía que afrontar en manos de Aragorn.

De vez en cuando, me volvía para mirar a mi amado. Me traía felicidad y tranquilidad. Al mismo tiempo, me causaba un gozo indescriptible en mi corazón cada vez que me atrapaba mirándolo.

Las cosas parecían estar yendo bien por ahora. Tenía un amado quien verdaderamente me amaba y yo estaba finalmente yendo a casa para ver a mi familia nuevamente. No importa que pasara, tenía a Haldir y Adarorn de mi lado. Era lo más importante ahora. Tenía mi propia familia.

TBC…


	5. Dos príncipes se encuentran con el Rey

**Título: Propiedad del Rey II (Final Feliz)**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: **Red Autumn**

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins) Con su permiso, claro está.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**5.- Dos príncipes se encuentran con al Rey**

La noche llegaba muy rápido en los últimos días de otoño. Las sombras se alargaban y muchas partes del bosque ya estaban oscurecidas donde la luz débil de sol no las alcanzaba.

Pronto debíamos acampar. Era por más por el bebé y por Faramir. Los elfos éramos capaces de viajar en la oscuridad por que podíamos ver nuestro camino pero Faramir no podía. Además, mi hijo tenía suficiente cabalgata por un día y no teníamos prisa alguna.

La temperatura había bajado drásticamente pero no nos importaba a excepción del bebé. Adarorn tenía solamente tres meses de nacido y aún era vulnerable a los cambios de clima.

Mi hijo había estado un poco inquieto e irritable al principio. No estaba acostumbrado a brincar sin parar. Teníamos que bajar la velocidad y dejar que la nodriza lo atendiera. Yo estaba impresionado de que ella lo pudiera calmar casi en cada momento.

Nuestro viaje nos tomaría normalmente cinco días al menos con sólo el mínimo descanso pero al promedio que avanzábamos, nos tomaría un día más. No me importaba lo largo del viaje porque quería aprovechar cada momento para pasarlo con Haldir. No sabría cuando lo volvería a ver una vez que él regresara a Lothlorien. Este pensamiento me hizo entristecer por un momento pero trataba de olvidarlo.

Sobre el curso del camino, nuestro grupo se había partido en dos. La mitad del grupo estaba montando con Rumil dirigiéndoles. Habían enviado exploradores delante de nosotros para asegurarnos un camino libre. Haldir y yo estábamos en el segundo grupo.

Algunas veces la nodriza se nos unía, pero luego nos dejaba solos y se unía a Orophin. Sospecho que ella sabía sobre nosotros y apreciaba que nos diera la oportunidad de estar solos sin parecer demasiado obvio. Me preguntaba si el resto lo sabía y si estaban pretendiendo no advertido de vez en cuando.

Desde que el viaje empezó, noté que Faramir estaba constantemente montando a un lado de Orophin. Esos dos eran inseparables desde hace días. Mientras que yo montaba detrás de ellos, podía ver a donde iba la cosa. No era el mero disfrute de la compañía del otro; algo más había entre ellos.

Intercambiaban muchos murmullos entre ellos y se reían de las bromas privadas del otro. Su conducta era lo suficientemente clara para que cualquiera que les conociera entendiera que uno estaba atraído por el otro.

¿Mi amado sabría de esto? ¿Aprobaría que uno de sus hermanos le gustara un humano? Después de los problemas con Aragorn, temía que Haldir se enfadara con esta amistad. Me sentiría terriblemente decepcionado si así fuera.

Además de eso, ¿Haldir les habría dicho a sus hermanos acerca de nosotros? Si así fuera, ¿ellos me habían aceptado sin protesta? Hasta ahora, habían sido muy amables y educados conmigo pero aún así, yo quería saberlo.

Mientras tanto, Haldir y yo nos habíamos robado caricias y besos cada vez que podíamos. Mi corazón latía nervioso, temeroso de que alguien pudiera vernos, pero yo ansiaba esos pulsantes-vibrantes-latidos- espalda-vientre roces. Sentía que me perdía.

Desde la primera noche de nuestro viaje, Haldir había asignado a cada uno una específica tarea exceptuándome. Me había ofrecido muchas veces en cualquier forma que me necesitaran pero todos habían conspirado detrás de mi espalda para no aceptar mis ofertas. La excusa patética de Haldir era que yo era un Príncipe y debería de ser tratado como mi nacimiento lo demandaba.

Le dirigí una mirada incrédula pero el elfo arrogante sólo se río de mi por mi conducta malcriada. Eso me hizo enojar mucho.

"Ten cuidado Haldir, que va a hacer una rabieta real," alguien afirmo mientras los otros reían. Estaba seguro de reconocer la voz de Orophin, pero cuando me gire para verlo, ya había empezado a alejarse, así como los otros.

Mientras los demás nos dejaban detrás, Haldir repentinamente me robo un beso rápido de mis labios. "Eres tan tierno cuando tus mejillas se ponen así de rozadas," susurró y se alejo. Ya no podía estar enojado con él después de eso.

Finalmente, yo tuve un tarea – quedarme con Adarorn y la nodriza toda las veces. Yo tenía que correr con el bebé y la nodriza al primer signo de problemas. ¡Eso me haría ver muy noble y valiente ciertamente!

Cada noche, mi amado (siempre tiemblo con placer cuando digo esa palabra) tendía su manta cercana a la mía. Como deseaba que se colocara detrás de mí o poder compartir un abrazo.

Entendía que teníamos que comportarnos y ser discretos pero todo eso de andar escondiéndonos me estaba matando. Yo estaba deseoso de que todos conocieran de mi amor por este elfo pero Haldir no lo quería. Se mantenía diciendo que yo era un príncipe en camino hacia un gran Rey y que debía de ser cuidadoso en mantener mi honor y reputación.

Como deseaba ser un plebeyo. Aún cuando le dije que renunciaría a mi título por él, Haldir en insistía que debía de buscar el permiso de mi familia a menos que mi familia escogiera romper toda relación conmigo y echarme de Mirkwood. Yo era tan importante para él para ser tratado como un plebeyo, me dijo. Eso era lo caballeroso de él.

Sin embargo, puse en uso mi bien practicada paciencia. Haldir estaba en lo correcto, no sólo tenía que proteger mi honor sino el orgullo de todos en Lothlorien y sus hermanos.

"Hablaré con mi adar en el primer momento en que tenga oportunidad," le susurré. Observé como una gran fascinación bailaban feliz en cada sombra y luz de su hermoso rostro.

Haldir sonrió y acarició mis dedos brevemente. Ese gesto me avivo el corazón.

"Buenas noches, estrella mía," dije cariñosamente y abracé a Adarorn más cerca de mi para ponerme a dormir.

"Duerman bien. Los estaré vigilando," él susurró detrás. Mi estómago se sintió extraño cuando escuché eso.

Mi amante. Haldir era mi hermoso, amado amante. No podía evitar una sonrisa al pensarlo. Caí en un sueño mientras pensaba en nuestro dulce futuro.

Para el quinto levantamiento de Anar, ni corazón estaba agitado. Con cada pensamiento de que estaba más cercano a casa y de ver a mi familia nuevamente me abrumaba.

Estaba constantemente lleno de preocupación y nervioso. Fácilmente brincaba, mi corazón saltaba vigorosamente con cada leve sonido. Siempre estaba anticipándome a que algo malo pasara y retrasara mi reunión. Después de pasar por una similar experiencia dos veces en el pasado, no podía evitar tener miedo de que pasara nuevamente.

Todos habían notado mi conducta y trataban de tranquilizarme. Haldir trato de calmarme, diciéndome que nada nos detendría de llegar a casa ahora. Trataba de creerle pero era difícil, pero al menos me calmaba un poco.

Anar había pasado el punto más alto cuando repentinamente, dos jinetes se dirigían hacia nosotros. No podía verlos bien todavía debido a los arbustos del bosque pero podía escucharlos y estaba seguro de que eran elfos. Como precaución extra, los guardianes nos rodearon a la nodriza y a mí. Faramir estaba a un lado mío mientras que Haldir montaba al frente para confrontar a los jinetes.

Abrace a Adarorn más cerca de mi mientras mi otra mano tocaba mi navaja larga. Había sido un regalo de Haldir. El pálido, pomo dorado había sido tallado de una hoja de Mallorn, tomado del mismo árbol en que su talan era construido. La runas decían: '_Bregol limlug'_ (serpiente feroz) estaba inscrita en un lado de la navaja. Era un nombre – agudo y mortal.

La difícil tensión nos invadió. Nadie dijo una palabra por que nuestros ojos se dirigían hacia la dirección de donde venían los jinetes. Contuve el aliento y apreté el puño de mi navaja más fuerte, listo para sacarlo y pelear.

Ellos nos llamaron antes de que los viéramos. Tampoco ellos habían anticipado nuestras intenciones o nos hubieran dado alguna noticia, estábamos aliviados de escuchar voces familiares.

"Nos encontramos con exploradores del Bosque Verde, el Gran rey Thranduil y su grupos están por este camino," uno de ellos nos grito aun mientras estaba a un buen de distancia.

"Le he informado a los exploradores de nuestra localización," el otro reporto tan pronto se nos acercó.

Haldir se volvió hacia mí. Probablemente leyó mi mente. Asentí e inmediatamente libere a Adarorn para pasárselo a Faramir. Me alejé rápidamente.

Hice que el caballo corriera tan rápido como si un grupo de orcos nos estuviera persiguiendo. No lejos de mi, escuché a otro jinete solitario siguiéndome. Sin tener que mirar detrás, sabía que era Haldir. Quería asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo.

El resto de ellos nos alcanzaría después, con su preciosa carga con ellos. Yo no podía esperar ya más. Había estado separado de mi familia por mucho tiempo.

Seguí alguna distancia hasta que finalmente vi un grupo de elfos con los colores de Mirkwood a una legua de distancia. Estaba ya saliendo del bosque y ahora me encontraba en un valle estéril. Los vientos eran más fuertes aquí, forzando a la hierba alta a ir en una sola dirección.

Mi corazón se hinchaba de alegría al verlos. Animé a mi caballo a ir más raído y cortar distancia entre nosotros. Podía ver a mi adar y a mi hermano, Firnnole saliendo del grupo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia mí.

Al fin, iba a ser posible sentir ese cariño y fuerza rodeándome. No tenía que recurrir a sueños y a recuerdos ya más. Esto era real. Lo que fuera que pasara después, lo aceptaría agradecido. Llevaría cada vergüenza conmigo y nunca les avergonzaría de nuevo. Pero por ahora, yo sólo quería verlos y abrazarlos, al menos una vez.

El justo momento en que estuvimos más cerca, salté del caballo y corrí la distancia. Mi adar hizo lo mismo.

Prácticamente me aventé sobre mi adar y lo abrace con mis brazos tan fuerte por toda su musculosa espalda. Él, en cambio me abrazo y me levanto del suelo. No podía creerlo; estaba en sus brazos nuevamente, abrazándole. Había extrañado el calor de su protección.

"Legolas, mi Legolas," mi adar lloró mientras besaba la corona de mi cabeza mi rostro lloroso.

"Te extrañábamos terriblemente. Pensábamos que te habíamos perdido," mi hermano exclamó mientras me rodeaba por la espalda.

Nuestra reunión estuvo llena de lágrimas pero con mucha alegría. Me consideraba con suerte de ser capaz de verlos nuevamente.

Cuando fui capaz de separarme de ellos, me tome un tiempo para mirarlos. Tenía que convencerme de que mi familia estaba realmente enfrente de mí. El único elfo que ahora faltaba era mi hermano mayor, Firith. Esperaba verlo pronto.

Ellos me miraban también de cerca pero no con la decepción o enojo como yo temía hacia unos meses. Sabía ahora que debería de tener más fe y confianza en ellos y que no me dejarían, no importaba lo que sucediera. Éramos una familia y del amor, habíamos sido creados y atados juntos. Esperaba que me perdonaran por haber dudado de su amor por mí.

Viendo sus ojos llenos de alivio y las lágrimas cayendo hasta sus mentones, sin vergüenza alguna de mostrar sus emociones me dieron la sensación de que todo estaría bien.

La última vez que había visto a mi adar llorar fue cuando extrañaba a mi madre pero él ocultaba sus ojos de los demás, incluyendo de mis hermanos. Yo era muy joven entonces, había estado buscando a mi adar esa noche para esconderme en su cama por que había tenido una pesadilla.

Había visto el dolor en su rostro y la tristeza en sus ojos cuando espié por la puerta, desconociéndole.

Decidí dejarle solo y lentamente cerré la puerta de su habitación. El guardia afuera de la habitación del rey estaba asombrado de que saliera de nuevo. Debía de verme pálido y cuando el guardia me preguntó que tenía, negué con mi cabeza en silencio. Pensando que algo estaba más con el rey, se giro y estaba a punto de entrar cuando le detuve. Le dije que dejara a mi adar en paz. Una mirada conocida cruzo su rostro. Acarició mi cabeza suavemente y me deseo buenas noches antes de enviarme de regreso a mi habitación.

"Estoy en casa, estoy en casa," lloré y abrace a mi adar de nuevo.

"Te amo, mi pequeña hoja verde," la voz de mi adar sonaba agitada y me abrazo aún más fuerte.

La llegada de Haldir nos hizo mirarlo. Desmontó y se detuvo con respeto a una cierta distancia de nosotros.

"Saludos, Rey Thranduil. Mi Lord y Lady le envían saludos y deseos de prosperidad." El Capitán de los Guardianes del Bosque Dorado hizo una reverencia profunda.

"Por favor, agrádeseles de mi parte y dales mis saludos también. ¿Dónde están los otros?"

"Estarán aquí pronto," respondió Haldir antes de darme una rápida mirar.

"Esperaremos por ellos entonces," dijo mi adar. Ese fue un momento de incómodo silencio hasta que mi adar habló de nuevo. "¿Está mi nieto con ellos?" mi adar preguntó mientras me observaba seriamente. Me sentí incómodo. Esa era la pregunta que tanto temía.

"Sí" le mascullé en respuesta.

"¿En serio?" mi hermano preguntó asombrado

Honestamente no contaba con esta reacción. No me di cuenta de que mi quijada estaba colgando de la sorpresa hasta que mi hermano me preguntó si estaba todo bien.

"¿No estás enojado conmigo por esto? Temía que estuvieras decepcionado y disgustado conmigo."

"¿Realmente piensas tan mal de tu familia?" preguntó mi adar, en tono de evidente herida en su voz.

"No. Yo… yo tenía miedo de… Como reaccionarían con esta noticia. Lo siento, adar. No quise herirte," balbucee, sintiéndome miserable y culpable de herir sus sentimientos. Baje mi cabeza avergonzado.

"No discutamos esto ahora," Firn interrumpió.

El primer grupo que llegó eran los guerreros del Bosque Verde. Nos habían dado un momento de privacidad para nuestra reunión. El grupo de Lorien llegó un poco después.

Después de los saludos formales, Faramir se adelantó y me regresó a Adarorn. Podía ver que estaba muy nervioso de conocer al Gran Rey de Bosque Verde por primera vez. Sentía que sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Tome un respiro profundo y de alivio en silencio, me volví hacia mi adar. Levanté a mi hijo hacia él y espere su reacción. Podía ver que los ojos de Mirkwood parecían curiosos y quería ver de cerca al niño.

Repentinamente, me sentí avergonzado y abrumado. Los otros seguían parados detrás de nosotros observándonos con el aliento contenido.

Firn era como un libro abierto. Todos podían ver a leguas que instantáneamente le había encantado el risueño bebé en la manta. Estaba reluciente como si él fuera el padre.

"¡Se parece tanto a ti!" exclamó con una inesperada y aguda voz. Me habría reído sino fuera por el perfil serio de mi adar.

Sin decir una palabra, tomó a Adarorn en sus brazos. Ambos el bebé y él se miraban el uno al otro con curiosidad. Era sorprendente y desesperante observarlos. Estaba preparado para que mi hijo llorara inquieto y mi adar lo alejara con rostro disgustado.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" mi adar me preguntó tranquilamente sin levantar la mirada.

"Adarorn," respondí. Sólo me di cuenta que mis dedos estaban ocupados con el dobladillo de mi túnica.

Mi adar levantó la mirada y me miro con sus ojos azules, un rasgo de Oropher además del cabello dorado. Aún a pesar de que mi madre tenía ojos grises, ninguno de sus hijos los había heredado.

"Un buen nombre para un príncipe directamente descendiente del Poderoso Oropher." Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro animándonos a todos alrededor. Firn aplaudió con gran alegría.

La tremenda carga que llevaba en mi corazón y hombros desapareció. Estaba feliz y aliviado.

"Deseo montar con mi nieto," mi adar anunció. El me paso a Adarorn y rápidamente montó su caballo. Cuando se inclinó hacia mi, coloqué a mi hijo en su brazo.

Con un grito de batalla, se alejo repentinamente. Nos apresuramos a ir tras él. Cuando le alcanzamos con el elfo emocionado, mi adar me miro con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes. He hecho lo mismo con ustedes tres cuando eran un bebé como él," dijo en voz alta y animo al caballo a ir más fuerte.

Bajé la velocidad para que Haldir pudiera alcanzarme. Montamos el resto del camino a casa, juntos.

TBC...


	6. Mirkwood

**Título: Propiedad del Rey II (Final Feliz)**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: **Red Autumn**

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins) Con su permiso, claro está.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**6.- Mirkwood**

De lejos, vi un mar de elfos reunidos en frente del palacio, esperando ansiosamente. Habíamos estado montando con locura para llegar a Mirkwood en el menor tiempo posible. Ya podía ver su impaciencia. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus facciones reales.

La mayoría de los elfos con quienes había crecido y conocía estaban allí. Mis compañeros quienes me habían escoltado en mi primer viaje a Imladris estaban en frente, saludándome. Solamente Morethir no estaba. Debía recordar preguntar por él después.

Me llene casi por completo de emoción por segunda vez cuando vi a Firith; una gran sonrisa de alivio en su hermoso rostro. Lord Elrond y los gemelos le acompañaban también. Note en Lord Elrond su tranquilidad reservada.

Un grito de aclamación se levantó de entre la multitud en el momento en que atravesamos las puertas del Gran Bosque Verde. Los gemelos y mi hermano salieron de grupo para recibirnos.

"¡Mi hermanito está ya en casa! ¡Casi no lo podía creer al principio!," Firith gritó feliz. Salté de mi caballo y lo abrace fuertemente. "¡Te extrañé tanto!"

"¡Yo también te extrañe!"

"¡Gracias al Valar que estás bien!" los gemelos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sonreí al reconocer su familiaridad nuevamente. Estaba completamente ahogado entre ellos. Era muy bueno estar en casa nuevamente y rodeado por tantos que quería. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas por que así lo quería. Era una feliz ocasión.

Lord Elrond salió de entre la muchedumbre que se fue formando rápidamente alrededor de nosotros y llegó hasta mí. En un inesperado gesto de emociones vulnerables, me abrazo tan fuerte que no pude respirar por un momento. Sólo gemí en respuesta.

"Lo siento tanto, Legolas. Por favor busca en tu corazón el perdón para mí. Estoy verdaderamente avergonzado," el Lord de Imladris lloró en mi hombro. Un silencio cayó repentinamente entre nosotros. No era el único que había estado sorprendido.

Nunca había culpado a Lord Elrond. No era su culpa y nunca pensé que el pudiera culparse a sí mismo. Lo estaba tomando muy a pecho.

"No, Lord Elrond. No tiene nada de que avergonzarse. Nadie podía saberlo," dije. Sin embargo, el Lord elfo estaba demasiado sensible para reaccionar propiamente. Trate de consolarlo, acariciando su espalda suavemente.

"¡Ahem! Dejo el reino por un día y mis súbditos se olvidan de mí. ¿Soy tan insignificante ahora?" mi adar estalló en una falsa ira, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Los elfos de Mirkwood se volvieron al mismo tiempo y dieron una fuerte aclamación. Habían estado muy absorbidos por mi regreso y se habían olvidado enteramente de su Rey. Era otro alivio para mi saber que mi gente me recibía tan bien.

"Vamos a descansar. La celebración para el regreso a casa de mi hijo será dentro de dos días," mi Adar anunció con más aclamaciones.

Un joven elfo – un mozo – empezó a hacer su camino por medio de la multitud. Más de ellos le siguieron detrás y empezaron a tomar las riendas. Todos desmontaron de sus caballos e hicieron su camino hacia la entrada principal del palacio.

Mientras nos dirigíamos allí, note que muchos pares de ojos observaban con curiosidad a mi adar, especialmente al bebé que estaba cargando. Algunos se paraban de puntillas para ver sobre los hombros de los que estaban al frente. Me podía sentir sonrojar de nuevo. ¿Cómo aceptarían a este niño?

Los sirvientes del palacio se acercaron a nosotros y empezaron a ofrecer llevar las bolsas pero ninguno de los guerreros se las facilitó, prefiriendo no molestar a los elfos con tal trivialidad. Claramente, no estaban acostumbrados a ser halagados como invitados de honor. El mariscal principal dio eficientemente la orden de que se les mostraran sus habitaciones a los elfos de Lorien.

Sólo mi familia, los elfos de Imladris y Haldir nos dirigimos al estudio de mi adar. Una vez dentro, Lord Elrond insistió en examinar mi estado de salud así como el de Adarorn antes de iniciar cualquier discusión. Estuve de acuerdo por que esto pondría paz en su mente, al menos por ahora.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que ambos estábamos bien, regresamos al estudio. Todos nos miraron cuando entramos, con preocupación en sus rostros. Sólo después de que Lord Elrond les dio un signo de aprobación aliviados tomaron asiento.

"Master Bronce ha hecho un buen trabajo. Debo agradecerle la próxima vez que visite Lothlorien," Peredhil comentó. Le había dicho lo amable que había sido cuando me examinó.

Mi adar estaba sentado en su propio asiento mientras los demás tomamos cualquier silla disponible en la habitación. Firith había tomado a Adarorn de mis manos en el momento en que regresaba y ahora estaba jugando con él. Firnnole estaba sentado a su lado, haciéndole caras graciosas para que se riera el bebé. Los gemelos estaban quejándose, queriendo tener a Adarorn a su vez. Menee mi cabeza con asombro. Podía ver que mis hermanos, especialmente Firith se podían volver excelentes padres algún día. Por los gemelos, sólo esperaba que maduraran bien o de lo contrario sus parejas tendrían las manos llenas.

Yo podía asumir que todos en la habitación conocían algunos detalles de lo que había pasado, así que empecé a contar mi "desafortunado incidente" a ellos. Estaba más calmado esta vez y era más capaz de controlarme. También tenía a Haldir agradeciéndole que se hubiera sentado junto a mi y que me alentaba apretando mi hombro cuando sentía la necesidad de soporte emocional.

Claro, que omití la más vergonzoso parte por que podía ver la ira en sus rostros. Mi adar estaba lívido y Lord Elrond destrozado. Los gemelos parecían impactados, nunca habían pensado que su llamado hermano pudiera hacer esas cosas terribles.

Después de que terminé, fui enviado a mi propia habitación para descansar. Adarorn fue llevado con la nodriza para alimentarlo. Todos fueron despedidos.

En el momento en que abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me pare dentro, me sentí como si viajara en el tiempo; un tiempo en que yo era todo inocente, feliz, joven y lleno de sueños. Estaba realmente en casa, con mi familia y con mis recuerdos vivos.

Extrañaba mi habitación donde mantenía todas mis cosas favoritas. La seguridad y calma me rodeaban. Me tome mi tiempo para mirar y tocar todo como si fueran los ojos de alguien más. Era extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo por que fui forzado a mirar objetos con un diferente punto de vista. No era el Legolas de antes ya más. No podía volver a ese punto ya más.

Era extraño encontrarme evaluando y entendiendo a mi otro yo. Levantaba un objeto, lo miraba y trataba de recordar un recuerdo olvidado. Estaba tratando de recordar el pasado mientras vivía un diferente futuro.

"Les dije a los sirvientes que limpiaran tu habitación todos los días. Sabía que podías regresar un día aún a pesar de la molestia de tus hermanos," una voz familiar detrás de mi. "Podía sentir en mis huesos que estabas aún con vida"

Ai, ahora me daba cuenta por que las cosas eran tan familiares. Mi adar no había movido ningún objeto en esta habitación y parecía como si alguien estuviera viviendo aquí.

Me acerqué a mi adar y lo abrace fuertemente. Toda represión y coraje se rompió repentinamente; estallé y llore como un elfito. Estaba temblando tanto y mis piernas las sentía fallar que si mi adar no estuviera abrazándome, me hubiera derrumbado al suelo como una muñeca rota.

Nos quedamos abrazados como por siglos, llorando en nuestros corazones de alegría. Era bueno compartir el dolor con él y recibir su parte también. En ese momento de tiempo, entendía completamente estuvimos temerosos, preocupados y aliviados. Yo era tan preciado para él y nada podía cambiar eso.

"Le juré a tu nana que protegería sus chicos con mi vida," mi adar gimió.

Estaba exhausto física y emocionalmente. Creo que me dormí de pie por que vagamente recuerdo a mi adar llevándome a mi cama. Después de arroparme, me beso en la frente y me deseo dulces sueños. Sonreí con apreció. Aún a pesar de que sus hijos habían crecido, él siempre nos vería como sus elfitos.

TBC…


	7. Los gemelos y yo

**Título: Propiedad del Rey II (Final Feliz)**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: **Red Autumn**

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins) Con su permiso, claro está.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**7.- Los gemelos y yo**

Me desperté asustado al escuchar los golpes en la puerta. Por un momento, pensé que estaba de regreso en mi prisión en Minas Tirith. Sin embargo, me di cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba todavía en mi habitación en el Gran Bosque Verde. Era maravilloso despertar en mi propia habitación; sin preocupaciones ni miedo.

Agradecí al sirviente por despertarme y rápidamente me prepare antes de ver a todos en el desayuno. Por esta vez, no tenía que preocuparme de mi hijo ya que estaba en manos seguras.

Mientras me miraba al espejo y trenzaba mi cabello, me sentí como el viejo yo nuevamente, haciendo la misa cosa que había hecho siempre en el pasado. Dolorosamente me golpeo la familiaridad de nuevo que sentía el brotar de las lágrimas en las orillas de mis ojos pero logre contenerlas.

Había pensado que regresar al hogar me libraría de mis terribles recuerdos en un chasquido pero la verdad, estaba lejos de ello. Cada pequeño detalle que me había acostumbrado a hacer antes sin pensarlo si quiera antes de mi rapto ahora me forzaba a apreciar esos momentos. Era como ver a mi antiguo yo a través de los ojos de alguien más.

Se escapo un suspiro profundo, agite mi cabeza. Mirando que aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer para recuperarme a mi mismo de ese oscuro abismo en el que me había sumergido. Debía encarar los demonios internos que había estado tratando de evadir hasta ahora.

Cuando llegué al comedor, todos voltearon la cabeza hacia mí. Me ruborice ligeramente, sintiéndome torpe y avergonzado por tanta atención. Había perdido la mayoría de mi autoestima. Otra cosa en la que tenía que trabajar.

Una risita feliz desde la cabeza de la mesa me hizo mirar. Estaba sorprendido de ver a mi hijo sentado en el regazo del Rey del Gran Bosque Verde. Mi adar estaba absolutamente sereno como si fuera la cosa más natural encontrar al poderoso rey alimentando a un bebé.

Mi adar, un elfo guerrero, liderando a miles de soldados en la batalla y matando sin titubear. La vista era extraña e hilarante al mismo tiempo. Mi adar no había sostenido un bebé desde que yo era un elfito y eso era hace siglos. A un lado de él, Lord Elrond estaba tratando de suprimir una sonrisa. Aún él lo encontró gracioso a pesar de ser padre de tres elfos.

Después de saludar a todos, me senté a un lado de Haldir. Siempre había hecho eso desde la primera vez que el elfo de Lorien había visitado Mirkwood. Ahora lo extrañaba tanto y necesitaba de esa proximidad. Esperaba que nos pudiéramos robar algunas rápidas caricias de su mano bajo la mesa.

Sin embargo, los gemelos rápido se levantaron y me pusieron entre ellos. Estaba sorprendido de su insistencia. Después de sentarme, le dirigí a Haldir una disculpa con la mirada. Sonrió entendiéndolo, notando mi decepción.

"Legolas, ¿Cómo te sientes ésta mañana?" me preguntó mi adar

"Muy bien, adar"

"¿Tuviste problemas para dormir?" Lord Elrond intervino

"No. Probablemente estaba demasiado cansado anoche" le respondí. Era cierto. Estaba completamente exhausto y no recordaba haberme despertado a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla. Fui capaz de dormir profundamente.

"Bien. ¿Qué tal si nosotros vamos a montar después del desayuno? No lo hemos hecho en siglos. ¿Qué dices?" Elrohir saltó ansioso.

"Adarorn tiene que…" empecé a decir.

"Adelante, Legolas. Yo cuidare a Adarorn," mi adar se ofreció.

"Pero tú tienes un reino que dirigir," le recordé. Estaba creando excusas por que quería pasar más tiempo con Haldir.

"¿Y piensas que no somos capaces?" Firith habló, sus brazos sobre su pecho; la indignidad apareció en su rostro.

"No, yo no…" trate de explicarle

"Vamos Legolas. Necesitas un descanso. Recuerda que yo he criado a tres hijos por mi mismo. Así que, pienso que tengo suficiente experiencia." Me interrumpió mi adar.

"No te preocupes, Legolas. Yo veré que tu adar te regrese a Adarorn en una sola pieza," El Lord de Imladris añadió. Vi que mi adar levantó una ceja imitando el famoso hábito del medio elfo mientras le dirigía miradas asesinas. Lord Elrond respondió con un guiño, algo que no había visto nunca antes.

Tal vez yo estaba alucinando pero sentí que algo profundo estaba pasando entre los dos grandes Lores. Los sutiles cambios en Lord Elrond atraparon mi atención. Sin embargo, cuando recordé a los gemelos a mi lado, ya no me sorprendía. ¿De donde más habían estos dos obtenido tal naturaleza traviesa?

"Muy bien," dije al fin. "Ustedes también van a venir," le ordené mientras miraba a Haldir, sus hermanos y Faramir. Asintieron con entusiasmo.

"Te he extrañado tanto, Haldir" le susurré. Observé sus dedos acariciando mi brazo izquierdo. Cada toque enviaba una sensación de pulsaciones a mi miembro y estómago. Un maravilloso calor se formaba dentro de mí.

"¿En verdad? Ahora que estás en casa con tu familia de nuevo, ¿tienes tiempo para pensar en mí?" Preguntó Haldir. No esperaba estas dudas de su parte. En todo este tiempo, había sido fuerte y sólido para mi bienestar. Me había dado la razón para sanar más rápidamente.

"Te amo Haldir. Sin ti, no estaría aquí hoy," le aseguré.

"Me disculpo por sonar inseguro. Es sólo que cuanto te veo con tu familia y tus amigos que te rodean tan protectora mente, amándote sin cuestionarte. Me pregunto si realmente me sigues necesitando." El elfo de Lorien bajo solemnemente la mirada.

Estábamos sentados en una piedra plana que estaba en cima de un extenso barranco. El barranco por si mismo no era tan impactante pero a cierta hora del día, se volvía un mágico mundo. En la mañana temprano, había niebla baja. Después de la lluvia. El arcoiris de colores aparecía y siempre que Haldir venía a visitarme, nos sentábamos juntos a ver la puesta del sol, lo cual era impresionante.

Elladan y Elrohir habían sido implacables asegurándose de tenerme siempre para ellos. No me importaba pero también quería estar cerca de Haldir. Viendo nuestro predicamento, mi amante secreto había enviado a sus hermanos para mantener ocupados a los gemelos mientras nos escabullíamos.

Haldir parecía convencido de mis sinceros sentimientos. Me emocione cuando le mire tímidamente pasar deslizar su brazo por mi espalda y jalándome para estar más cerca de él. Me incliné para presionarme contra su lado y descansar mi cabeza en mi hombro. Estaba riendo prácticamente con un brillo por dentro y no podía esconder mi sonrisa.

"¿Qué sucede Legolas?" preguntó Haldir.

"Nada" le respondí simplemente

"Legolas, te conozco. Dime," insistió Haldir.

Levanté la mirada y le mire profundamente a los ojos. Su color normalmente azul grisáceo se había vuelto oscuro y estaban buscando en mí por respuestas. Había algo hipnótico en sus pupilas dilatadas que lentamente me llevaban hacia él.

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podría sentir la rápida respiración de su nariz; nuestros ojos engarzados, sin titubear. Mi cabeza retumbaba tanto a mis oídos y mi cuerpo entero temblaba con ansia.

Nuestros labios ahora casi se tocaban.

"¡Legolas!" Un grito sonó demasiado cerca que rompió nuestro momento de pasión repentinamente. Torne mis ojos con consternación. Haldir igualmente se molestó.

'¡Aaarrgghhh! ¿Por qué no me pueden dejar en paz?' me enfadé internamente. Casi estampé mi pisada. Una rabieta real amenazó con estallar pero me frene. Ya no era un elfito y tenía que comportarme. Además, Haldir estaba tranquilo mientras se levantaba a pesar que note sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Me levante también y fui en dirección de donde provenía la voz. "Estoy Aquí, Elladan," le respondí, reconociendo la voz de mi 'cazador'.

"Allí están. Los hemos estado buscando a ambos," Elladan dijo cuando apareció de un arbusto, el único camino para nuestro escondite secreto. Las ramas atraparon una de sus trenzas y se quedo atrapado mientras se liberaba a sí mismo. Como resultado de su impaciencia, varias hebras quedaron en la rama mientras el resto de su trenza se deshizo.

Mientras estaba jurando y tratando de poner su cabello nuevamente en orden, su joven gemelo apareció. Elrohir dirigió a su hermano una sonrisa de satisfacción pero se esfumo lentamente cuando nos vio a nosotros. Vi sus ojos pasar de Haldir a mí repetidamente. Una indescriptible emoción destelló en su rostro pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad.

"Está oscureciendo. Debemos regresar a casa," Elrohir argumentó sin tono y regresó al arbusto por donde vino.

Haldir y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Me encogí y comencé a seguir a los gemelos. Mi secreto amante lo hizo también.

Cuando salí del otro lado, vi a los hermanos de Haldir todavía montados a caballo. Faramir estaba entre ellos. Sus labios se movían sin palabra alguna; lo reconocí como una disculpa. Sonreí y agite mi cabeza una vez, dejándoles saber que no era su culpa.

Así que sabían sobre nosotros. De sus acciones, creo que no tenían objeción alguna por nuestra relación. Estaba feliz. Ese era una carga menos.

Montamos en nuestros caballos y nos dirigimos a casa.

TBC…

¿Recuerdan la rabieta infantil al principio de esta historia? ¿Dónde tiro las cosas por todas partes? ¡Amo a este chico! Hehehehe…)


	8. El Banquete de Bienvenida

**Título: Propiedad del Rey II (Final Feliz)**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: **Red Autumn**

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins) Con su permiso, claro está.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**8.- El Banquete de Bienvenida**

La Luz, la alegre música en una combinación de flautas, percusiones y liras que llenaban el salón entero, otorgando una atmósfera de alegría y celebración. Risas despreocupadas estallaban fácilmente entre la congregación de invitados que estaban divididos en pequeños grupos. Murmullos de voces se elevaban completando la reunión de un modo feliz y animado.

El Salón de Banquetes del Gran Bosque Verde estaba adornado con varias especies de plantas verdes y flores, dando el efecto de estar en un jardín del bosque. Explosiones de colores y flores con esencias fragantes apabullaban los sentidos, elevando el espíritu hasta el relajamiento y alegría. Una pequeña cascada en el extremo hacía más convincente la ilusión. Lo único que faltaba en esos detalles eran las llamadas de los pájaros y los otros animalitos.

Los sirvientes vestidos en verde claro, diáfanos, asemejándose a criaturas míticas se deslizaban entre los grupos de invitados de uno tras otro, y a cada uno ofreciendo bocadillos ligeros y bebidas o simplemente animaban coquetamente. Nadie estaba trabajando realmente esa noche.

Muchos Señores importantes asistieron aún ante una invitación tan corta. Ahora mismo, mi adar estaba entretenido con los regentes de Lothlorien. Bronwe y Saiwen habían acompañado a su Señor y Señora, estando como invitados de honor. Ellos habían, después de todo salvado mi vida dos veces – una cuando caí al río y la segunda cuando Adarorn estaba a punto de nacer.

Yo estaba totalmente complacido al encontrarlos de nuevo y esta vez había logrado comportarme como todo un príncipe. Estaba realmente feliz esa noche, agradeciendo a Elbereth tantas veces por la oportunidad de regresar a mis amigos nuevamente y una vez más, rodeado de cariño.

Muchas veces mientras estaba fungiendo como anfitrión al lado de mi adar, atrapé a Haldir observándome. Sabía que lucía radiante porque los gemelos me habían elogiado sin cesar la noche entera. Parecía que atraía mucho la atención hacia mí. Yo aún no me había acostumbrado a las numerosas miradas e inconscientemente trataba de esconderme detrás de la gran figura de mi adar. Allí había un solo par de ojos a los que quería complacer.

Cuando la música empezó, muchos elfos se unieron con sus parejas para caminar a la mitad del salón. Yo quería aproximarme a Haldir para preguntarle si deseaba bailar conmigo pero Elladan ya me había agarrado y me estaba jalando al piso de baile.

Desde la mañana, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Haldir. Siempre había algo que tenía que atender o los gemelos me alejaban del objeto de mi afecto. Sospechaba que lo hacían a propósito.

Elladan y Elrohir flirteaban más abiertamente conmigo. Fue muy vergonzoso cuando me di cuenta que ahora pensaban en mí en algo más que un amigo. En el pasado, habíamos sido amigos cercanos y nunca pensé que dormir en la cama entre ellos dos era más que protección fraternal pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, estábamos en la línea extrema de nuestra 'cercanía'. Me sentía absolutamente torpe siempre que envolvían sus manos alrededor de mi cintura o cuando el elfo mayor se inclinaba muy cerca de mi rostro. Siempre estaba consciente de que sus acciones provenían de un cierto sentimiento hacia mí.

También empecé a entender que Elladan estaba cautivado por mí, desde hacía tiempo. No me di cuenta hasta hace poco, cuando recordé el incidente donde él se ruborizo tanto al verme desnudo cuando salía del baño. Parecía tanto tiempo atrás, cuando yo era todavía inocente.

Me preguntaba que tan profundo eran los sentimientos de Elladan por mí. Sabía que podría romperle el corazón cuando le confesara mi amor por Haldir. ¿Habría una manera fácil de decírselo?

Mientras estaba en el piso de baile, mis ojos vagaron por el pasillo en lugar de mi mirar a mi pareja. Vi a mis dos hermanos bailando no lejos de mí y a mi padre en una profunda discusión con Lord Celeborn. Lord Elrond estaba con ellos también. ¿Estaban discutiendo sobre el destino de Aragorn?

El tono chillante de Lady Galadriel me distrajo por un momento. Su rostro estaba rosado mientras trataba de esconder su risa detrás de su delicada mano. Era la primera vez que ella demostraba ese espíritu tan despreocupado; tan diferente de su normalmente real apariencia.

Parecía que su compañero de baile, Firith, la había audazmente deslizado en sus pies al terminar la música. Su singular risa causo que los tres regentes de los tres reinos miraran en su dirección. Ambos mi adar y Lord Elrond agitaron sus cabezas mientras sonreían pero su esposo estaba riendo ligeramente. Parecía que disfrutaba al ver a su esposa divertirse tan alegremente. Yo lo estaría si Haldir siempre estuviera con esa mirada tan seria.

Ai, mi hermano era verdaderamente talentoso al hacerle pasar un buen rato a la dama elfa. Ese era el porque nunca le faltaba admiradoras cerca o lejos.

Repentinamente, mis ojos captaron algo que me hizo entrecerrar mis ojos con sospecha. Mientras espiaba sobre el hombro de Elladan, vi a la mano derecha de mi adar atrapar el brazo de Lord Elrond mientras que se inclinaba tan cerca del medio elfo, que sus labios casi tocaban la oreja puntiaguda del Lord de Imladris. Mi adar estaba susurrándole algo y por un breve momento, Lord Elrond volvió su rostro hacia su amigo.

Desde mi punto de vista, no podía ver si el padre de Elladan había besado a mi adar en la mejilla pero definitivamente se miraba sospechoso. ¿Había alguna relación entre ellos? Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas pero no era la primera vez que los atrapaba. Extrañamente, me recordaba a Haldir y a mi cuando tratábamos de robarnos alguna caricia o beso y pensábamos que nadie nos miraba.

"¿Pasa algo Legolas?" Elladan se retiró un poco para mirarme cuando noto que estaba preocupado.

Tomándolo como partida, le dije a Elladan que necesitaba ver a mi hijo para asegurarme que estaba bien. Antes de que pudiera responder, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me escabullí. Fue de mala educación pero era la única manera de alejarme de él y su hermano.

Me dirigí directo con la nodriza. Estaba sentada en la fuente con Adarorn en sus brazos y ocupada hablando con alguien.

"Hola, Roywen. ¿Cómo se ha estado portando Adarorn esta noche?" le sonreí a ella y a su amiga.

"Ai, es un encanto. Su alteza. Ya tiene admiradoras," declaró.

"Será un rompe corazones cuando crezca," su amiga añadió con una gran sonrisa.

"Ese es el menor de mis problemas. Ya ha encantado a los poderosos señores elfos. Deberías ver lo que le hace a Lord Elrond y Lord Celeborn."

Las dos elfas rieron. "Haría cualquier cosa por verlo," Roywen dijo.

"Ai, convencerían a mi adar de hacerme limpiar los establos por un año como castigo por haber revelados sus secretos. No, gracias." Jadee con falsa exasperación. "Me llevare a Adarorn. ¿Por qué no se adelantan y se divierten?" le dije a mi nodriza. Asintió y me dio a mi hijo.

Después de que ellas se fueron, Haldir apareció repentinamente.

"Creo que Adarorn necesita un cambio de pañal," hizo alusión. Asentí y le seguí a través de la multitud.

Escapamos del salón. Había un largo corredor a un lado y desde que estaba relativamente tranquilo, decidimos quedarnos allí. Mientras caminábamos en la oscuridad, Haldir repentinamente me empujo contra la esquina oscura. Antes de que pudiera protestar, inclino su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Ahora, ¿en nos quedamos ayer?" me susurró roncamente. Me hizo estremecer.

La luna estaba llena y brillante y el aire nocturno olía a bosque y hogar; era una combinación peligrosa de un afrodisíaco natural. Hizo mi sangre correr en deseo al sólo sentir la proximidad de su cuerpo al mío.

Los ojos de Haldir brillaron en la oscuridad, recordándome las dos estrellas de la noche. Se aproximo a mí lentamente y cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, pensé que podía caerme con todo ese fulgor corriendo a través de mí. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar mejor nuestro beso.

Sentí mis dedos encogiéndose con placer cuando la lengua de Haldir se deslizo tentadoramente sobre mi labio inferior y al abrirle, se deslizo dentro. Era el perfecto momento cuando nuestras lenguas bailaron en la unión de dos amantes. No había prisa ni demandas; sólo la satisfacción y amor.

Nos separamos renuentemente y estaba feliz de que nos cubriera la oscuridad. Por que estaba seguro de que mis mejillas estaba fuertemente coloreadas ya que sentía el calor y mis labios palpitaban por la hinchazón.

Mi amante no se alejo y ya podía sentir su erección contra debajo de mi cintura. Estaba feliz de que Haldir todavía me deseara después de todo lo que había pasado. En respuesta, no escondí mi propia lujuria. Acaricie mi entrepierna contra su muslo como testimonio de que lo quería física como mentalmente.

"Te amo," me susurró en la oreja izquierda, su cálido aliento acarició mi lóbulo, haciendo pasar esa sensación por toda mi espalda. Podía sentir la orilla de mis labios levantarse en una sonrisa.

"Yo también te amo," le susurré en respuesta.

Mis sentimientos por el elfo eran fuertes, no tenía por que dudarlo. Le habaría a mi adar mañana. Si mi familia rechazaba esta unión, estaría muy decepcionado y triste pero no me haría cambiar nunca de parecer de abandonar a Haldir. Podía regresarme a Lorien con él sin dudarlo un minuto ni arrepentirme.

TBC…


	9. Adar, estoy enamorado

**Título: Propiedad del Rey II (Final Feliz)**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: **Red Autumn**

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins) Con su permiso, claro está.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**9.- Adar, estoy enamorado.**

Dormir era la última cosa que tenía en mente ayer por la noche. La perspectiva de hacerle frente el día siguiente me había puesto nervioso, sin darme cuenta haciéndome dar vueltas en la cama haciendo que mi manta me envolviera y casi me 'atrapara' en la cama. Imaginar la vergüenza que pasaría si tuviera que llamar a alguien para que me ayudar a desenrollarme. Mis hermanos nunca dejarían de molestarme hasta el final de los tiempos mientras tratara de decirle a mi adar alguna buena explicación de cómo es que podía encarcelarme en mi propia cama.

Me excedía en contemplar como dirigirme a mi padre para hablarle sobre Haldir y lo que diría de él me tenía preocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Incluso Adarorn que balbuceaba suavemente para llamar mi atención no consiguió distraerme demasiado tiempo. Sólo tenía una oportunidad y debía de hacerlo bien.

La mayor parte de la mañana, mi adar había estado muy ocupado. No había tenido la oportunidad de acercármele. Después de la comida en cambio, fui capaz de llegar hasta él finalmente. Lo encontré sentado en una de las sillas del balcón de su oficina. Estaba revisando unos pergaminos. Cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, me di cuenta que el aire debía estar muy congestionado para trabajar dentro.

Después de tomar un gran respiro, toque la puerta para llamar su atención. Me pare en el marco y espere a que levantara su mirada.

El Rey dejo el escrito en su mano y se volvió hacia la puerta. No parecía sorprendido de verme. "Legolas, entra. ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó.

Bien, es ahora o nunca.

"Adar, necesito hablarte sobre algo muy importante" Noté que sonaba muy serio. También note un ligero temblor en mi voz.

'¡Gran comienzo!' me dije.

Mi padre levantó una ceja

'¿Por qué está haciendo eso? Pienso que ha pasado mucho tiempo con Lord Elrond'

Pase saliva, preguntándome si ahora debía ser más osado. Me señalo la silla enfrente de él, pidiéndome que tomara asiento. Su frente se arrugo levemente con preocupación.

Tome asiento y trate de ponerme tan cómodo como fuera posible. Sólo estaba prolongando el tiempote modo que pudiera tomar más valor. Mi adar esperaba pacientemente para que iniciara.

'¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!' mi cerebro empezó a gritarme

'¡Muy bien!' me respondí, mentalmente.

Tomando otro respiro, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero todo lo que conseguí fue un chillido. Fue embarazoso.

En mi estómago se estaba revolviendo algunas veces. Era desquiciante. Mi corazón estaba palpitando más fuerte. Si sigo así, seré el primer elfo a quien le explote el corazón.

"¿Estás bien, Legolas? Tómate tu tiempo. Esperare hasta que estés listo para hablar."

Fue un gesto por parte de mi padre. Desde que podía recordar, él siempre hacia un tiempo para sentarse y darme su total atención cuando fuera que nosotros quisiéramos hablar con él, aún por tonterías. Para él, la familia era primero y era una de sus muchas cualidades.

Mis dedos se inquietaban y mientras los veía, lo encontré de alguna manera interesante.

'¡Aaaaarrg! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Sólo dilo y corre!' mi otro yo se burlaba de mi orgullo.

"Adar, yo…" me arrastre nuevamente.

Repentinamente, mi adar explotó en risas, golpeando sus rodillas. Yo estaba intrigado cuando vi su rostro ponerse terriblemente rojo y su expresión tan normalmente seria volverse agonizante; lágrimas le caían por su rostro.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Dulce Elbereth, ¿Mi adar estaba poseído? Parecía un loco.

"¿Adar?" continué mirándole, aún no me recobraba de mi asombro. Estaba aún más confundido.

"Tu… tu… cara… ja ja ja ja ja…" no podía parar de reír. ¿Qué había de malo con mi cara? Toque mis mejillas y nariz y mire mis dedos; no encontré nada, ninguna mancha oscura.

Las risas llamaron la atención. Mis hermanos – Firith y Firnnole – aparecieron, juntos con Haldir. Estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¿Por qué estaban sonriendo? ¿No podían ver que el Rey no actuaba como él mismo? ¿Qué estaba mal con esta familia? ¿Y Haldir?

"Tu rostro es igual al de Haldir cuando vino a hablarnos," Firith contestó mis preguntas. Estaba aún sonriendo. A un lado de él, mi amado estaba sonriendo avergonzado y mirando al piso. Un poco de rosa en sus hermosas mejillas.

Mi rostro me quemaba y repentinamente para hacerlo peor, mi amado dio un paso en frente de ellos y se arrodillo frente a mí. Entonces ya lo sabían. Se estaban burlando de mi. ¿Haldir estaba en esto? ¿Cuándo les había hablado? Mis manos empezaron a temblar al correr la emoción.

"Legolas, tu sabes que te amo mucho y que te había dicho que primero buscaría el permiso de tu familia antes de cortejarte. Tu adar está de acuerdo así como tus hermanos. Ahora, te pregunto si me dejarías" Haldir habló tan calmado sin un nada de nerviosismo mientras yo era una ruina.

Escuchar esto de Haldir era como estar libre de una prisión. Estaba completamente complacido y sonriendo de la alegría. La aprobación de mi familia era muy importante para mí. Quería saltar y besar a mi amado. Esta era ciertamente uno de los días más felices que pudiera recordar para siempre. El otro fue cuando Adarorn nació. Y había todavía otro que estaba esperando. Oraba a Elbereth por que pronto sucediera.

"Sí," respondí y plante un rápido beso en sus labios. Aún me daba pena mostrar mi afecto tan abiertamente. La sonrisa de Haldir era tan ancha, que podía ver sus dientes perfectos brillar mientras mis hermanos gritaban con alegría. Era gracioso verlos así de infantiles cuando eran ellos quienes me recordaban que debía comportarme como un adulto.

Sin embargo, había todavía una cosa que tenía que aclarar con él. Había estado rondando mi mente desde hacia un buen tiempo.

"Haldir," comencé. Me puse serio nuevamente. Eso hizo que mi amado frunciera el ceño. "Haldir, eres un Guardián y tienes un deber en los Bosques Dorados. Has jurado lealtad a Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel. También a tus hermanos. ¿Dónde quedaría yo en esto?"

El alivio asomo a su rostro.

"Bien, no te lo dije antes por que no quería esperanzarme tanto antes de hablar con tu adar. Ya hable con ellos sobre mis sentimientos contigo y ya lo hemos discutido. Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel de acuerdo en reasignarme a donde yo lo slicite. Sé que quieres estar cerca de tu familia así que…," el guardián tomo un gran respiro antes de continuar, en un rápido flechazo de palabras.

"SialgúndíadecidestomarmecomotuparejapodríaestablecermeenelBosqueVerdecontigoyAdarorn."

Todos parpadeamos confusos durante un momento, tratando de averiguar que es lo que acababa de decir Haldir. Lo averigüé primero. Esta vez, no podía evitarlo. Salté de mi silla y tire sobre Haldir, estampándonos en el piso. Estaba desprevenido para esta reacción y se lastimó con el impacto. Lo escuché gemir.

Inmediatamente me retiré, preocupado de haberle herido demasiado pero se levanto, tomo mis brazos y me jaló hacia él. Me beso – apasionadamente – en frente de mi familia. Estaba atónito, avergonzado y finalmente, gemía para completar el ciclo.

Seis meses después, me le propuse a Haldir.

No podía estar lejos de él y mi amor se hacia más profundo al partir con él cada vez que tenía que regresar a Lothlorien. Ciertamente le sorprendí cuando le arrastré hasta mi adar, y en frente del Rey del Bosque Verde, me le propuse a mi amado.

Una vez que paso el asombro, él acepto. Ese era el otro feliz momento por el que estaba orando.

TBC…

N/T.- Sólo un capítulo más.


	10. La primera unión

**Título:** Propiedad del Rey II (Final Feliz)  
**Autor ORIGINAL:** Red Autumn  
**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins) Con su permiso, claro está.  
**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.  
Mil disculpas por la tardanza de años, hasta hace poco encontre el archivo.

11. La primera unión.

Estamos sentados uno frente al otro, nuestras rodillas se rozan. Observo a mi esposo, intrigado por el cálido tono de sus bien definidas facciones. Esa sensación ya era suficiente como para hacerme sentir mariposas revoloteando en el estómago.

Había sólo dos velas encendidas en la habitación, una a cada lado de la cama. Suficiente.

Esta noche, era sólo nuestro mundo y nada más allá del alcance de las luces, sólo nosotros.

Nuestra ceremonia de unión se llevó a cabo sólo hace un par de horas. Por amabilidad, nos quedamos un poco más con los invitados, pero finalmente Haldir me había arrastrado lejos, ansioso de consumar nuestra unión. Me sonrojé cuando observe las sonrisas en sus rostros al darse cuenta. Mi esposo sólo les devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando Haldir alcanzó a rozar mi rostro, cerré mis ojos e incliné ligeramente la cabeza, esperando sentir la exquisita sensación de sus cálidos dedos trazando figuras al azar por mi mejilla. Lo que no había previsto era sentir su mano temblar.

Abrí los ojos y le sonreí. Los dos estábamos nerviosos y excitados al mismo tiempo. Era extraño, considerando el hecho de que los placeres carnales no eran algo nuevo para nosotros.

"Te amo, Legolas," susurró. No pude evitar sonreír gratamente. Era agradable escucharlo y aún mejor viniendo de él.

Mi corazón latió con locura cuando Haldir se movió para sentarse más cerca de mí. Después, se inclinó hacia delante, con ganas de un beso, pero antes de eso, me miró a los ojos, como para pedir permiso antes de proceder. Era su manera de asegurarme que podía confiar en él y que no tomaría ventaja de mi vulnerabilidad.

Asentí y deje que sus labios tocaran los míos. Eran tan suaves. Temblé un poco cuando la húmeda punta de su lengua empezó a deslizarse sobre mi labio inferior. Deseaba que esa misma lengua estuviera dentro de mi boca, cuando empezó a rozar varias veces con sus dientes mi labio, añadiendo con esto una mayor sensación de placer.

La sangre en mi cuerpo corría enloquecida y mi cara empezó a enrojecerse. No sabía si estaba avergonzado o si era el deseo que poco a poco se apoderaba de mí.

Pase el pesado bulto que se me había formado en la garganta. Tomando fuerza, tome la iniciativa. Observe con provocación sus grises ojos azulados antes de obligar a mi esposo a mi deseo. Se sorprendió al principio, pero pronto estaba gimiendo.

No me había dado cuenta que no había respirado en todo el tiempo que estuve besando a Haldir. Estaba demasiado ocupado explorando su cálida y húmeda boca, con sabor a él, y tentándolo al lamer y chupar. Me sorprendió encontrarme tan atrevido y disfrutarlo al mismo tiempo.

Ante la necesidad de aire, finalmente le deje ir. Los dos estábamos sin aire y nuestros ojos nunca se perdieron de vista. Sonreí un poco, en parte porque estaba desvariando de lo excitado que estaba y parte porque los labios de Haldir estaban rojos e hinchados debido a mi deseo y audacia.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Haldir me había empujado sobre la cama y se había puesto encima de mí. Inmediatamente atacó mi boca, y la tomo como fuera nuestro último día juntos. Este cambio de rol me hizo gemir en alto lleno de lujuria, el calor empezó a deslizarse entre mis piernas.

Tan rápido como llegó a mí, se detuvo y me miró malicioso.

"Parece que mi esposo está ansioso y excitado", bromeó. Me sonroje bastante.

"Bueno, tú también…" le respondí al sentir su duro bulto contra el mío. Haldir sonrió. "Quiero sentir tu piel. ¿Puedo?"

"Por supuesto, Legolas. Soy tuyo, ¿recuerdas?"

Con la ayuda del otro, nos despojamos de nuestra ropa con bastante rapidez. Mis manos estaban temblando terriblemente para el momento en que volví a la cama al lado de Haldir.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo explorándonos uno al otro, gozando la emoción de tocar y ser tocado a cambio, aspirando su aroma y acostumbrándome a la calidez y a los latidos del corazón pulsante.

"Hazme el amor, Legolas," Haldir susurró con áspera voz. Sus caderas ya estaban empujándose contra mis muslos.

"Yo... yo no sé cómo", tartamudeé. A pesar de que ya no era virgen y había participado en el acto muchas veces, era sólo una faceta del sexo. Pero el amor con alguien a quien el amo realmente, era extraño para mí.

"Yo te voy a guiar. No te preocupes ", me aseguró. "¿Lo harías? ¿Por favor?", rogué lastimosamente.

Como permaneció sin habla, sólo asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente.

Haldor salió de la cama y volvió momentos después con una pequeña botella en su mano. La destapó y vertió un poco de líquido en mi mano. Después jaló mi mano y la puso sobre su ya duro miembro y envolvió mi mano en él.

Aspiro fuertemente tan pronto como mis dedos lo tocaron. Gentilmente, guío mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre toda la longitud de su miembro. Me sentía curioso al verlo cerrar sus ojos y echar su cabeza atrás. Estaba en éxtasis profundo.

Alentado por la vista, empecé a explorarlo. Me senté y mientras una mano estaba acariciándolo, coloque mi otra mano en el fondo de su saco. Acaricié el saco suavemente, sintiendo y viendo como respondía Haldir.

El elfo dejo ir mi mano y se perdió inmediatamente en su propio mundo de placer. Era una vista maravillosa. El aire entraba y salía de sus labios entreabiertos y las pestañas largas y oscuras se agitaban con el viento. Me encontré disfrutando de su excitación bajo mis caricias.

Debió tomarle mucha fuerza de voluntad a Haldir para interrumpir a mi mano de torturarle más.

"No quiero terminar esto así. Te quiero dentro de mí, haciéndome el amor. Quiero que me complementes para formar uno solo," murmuró en medio de su agitación. Podía ver que el color de sus ojos había cambiado a un tono más oscuro que lo habitual.

"Me gustaría, pero no quiero herirte por que… no tengo experiencia," dije.

"No te preocupes, Legolas. Yo te guiaré," dijo.

Mi esposo era un milenio más grande que yo; había tenido amantes antes de mí.

Haldir me entregó la botella y se recostó en la cama. Dobló sus rodillas y las separó. Me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas. Me sentía tan tímido con esto.

"Por algo de aceite en tu mano y frótalo en mi entrada," me indicó. "Así está bien. Ahora, suavemente pon un dedo dentro de mí. No tengas miedo," insistió. Recordé lo que Aragorn había hecho antes conmigo y sabía lo que quería que hiciera. No quería recordarlo, era un momento sagrado de nuestra consumación pero no pude evitarlo.

Lentamente, introduje un dedo dentro y lo empecé a mover lentamente mientras observaba su rostro. Alentado de que Haldir lo estuviera disfrutando, agregué otro. Al mismo tiempo, juguetee con su saco nuevamente.

El hecho de que disfrutaba lo que le estaba haciendo me hacía feliz. Era todo lo que yo quería.

"Entra en mi ahora, Legolas," la voz de Haldir salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

Saque mis dedos y agregué algo de aceite en mi miembro, lubricándolo propiamente antes de ponerme encima de él.

"No me hagas esperar, mi amor," susurró impacientemente ante mi vacilación.

Exhalando profundamente, me puse en su entrada. Haldir lo hizo más fácil para mí al levantar y separar sus piernas, invitándome.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, penetré el anillo de músculos. Hubo un pequeño momento de resistencia pero luego se relajó, lo que me permitió seguir adelante hasta que mi saco toco su parte inferior.

Haldir gimió vigorosamente mientras movía entro de su ajustado canal. Fue una sensación increíble. Nunca me había sentido así y cuando lo moví entrando y saliendo de él, la sensación se intensificó. Tenía que apretar mis ojos al cerrarlo, para evitar llegar al final.

"Abre tus ojos, Legolas," ordeno gentilmente Haldir. Los abrí y lo mire. Nuevamente, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Inmediatamente, me invadió un sentimiento de amor genuino que salía de cada parte de él. El brilló de sus ojos era fascinante. Me sentí atrapado por esta belleza de elfo, tan perfecto y maravilloso para mí.

Mi mano estaba temblando terriblemente cuando la levanté para tocar su rostro. Era la más suave y tersa piel que hubiera sentido.

El rostro de Haldir se transformó en una sonrisa. El la sonrisa más divida que había visto y era toda para mi.

"Te amo, Legolas. Recuerda eso," susurró amorosamente.

"Yo también te amo, Haldir," le declaré con más afecto esta vez. "Te amo demasiado, Haldir," Me sentía uno con él.

Mi esposo – que maravilloso nombre – colocó sus manos en mi trasero y guío mi empuje. Debo haberlo hecho bien porque repentinamente, entorno sus ojos, dejando escapar más gemidos de sus labios.

Sabiendo que hacer ahora, le empecé a acariciar mientras lo embestia. Haldir estaba más allá de todo entendimiento en este momento. Pronto, me uní a él, penetrándolo profundamente, queriendo fusionar todo mi ser con él.

¡Qué final tuvimos! Haldir se vino, gimiendo tan fuerte, que tuve miedo de que alguien afuera pudiera escucharnos, pero rápidamente dejo de importarme por que yo también percibia esa onda de increíble éxtasis recorrer todo mi saciado y agotado cuerpo.

En un solo momento pude sentir mi semilla llenar a mi alma gemela, así era mi amor. Quería que él lo sintiera, bañarlo y marcarlo con ella.

Cuando fui capaz de abrir mis ojos nuevamente, encontré a Haldir observándome intensamente; lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Haldir, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te lastimé? " pregunté alarmado.

"Sentí tu amor, Legolas. Sentí todo tu amor dentro de mí. Sí, y me estaba ahogando en él," bromeó.

Sus palabras me habían desarmado. Lloramos juntos mientras nos abrazábamos fuertemente, nunca lo dejaría otra vez. Nunca, ni aún muertos.

FIN


End file.
